Games, Lies, and Love
by cyke93
Summary: Nathan's plan to get Lucas to quit the team blows up in his face when he tries to seduce Haley. The classic tale of how Naley got together but with slight tweaks, mostly season 1 but borrows from other seasons. Naley, minor Laley, Brucas and Jetyon.
1. Prelude

Games, Lies and Love

Summary: The story of Nathan and Haley, retold but with some changes.

Prelude

Haley POV

I was never fond of sports. Why boys were so fascinated with a ball going through a hoop was beyond me, but I went to the basketball games for my best friend Lucas. I knew it was important to him to for me to be there and support him. Lucas hasn't always had the best of times, mostly due to a certain absentee father, who by the way has his own family. He was having a hard time adjusting to the team, especially since he was given a lot of flack, mostly from one person, who particularly doesn't like Lucas and who Lucas isn't fond of either.

And speak of the devil, it just so happened that we were paired up to do a school project the next day at school. He has always been so cocky, egotistical, and not to mention an overall jerk. But I was stuck with him and Lucas warned me to be careful. When he finally made time to meet with me, I braced myself for the worse, but it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be. Yes, he was very much into himself and constantly rambled about basketball and he couldn't figure out why I was so disinterested in the game. I told him that when he found out, to make sure to tell me so that I may finally understand the whole point to it.

We met a couple of times and like I said, it wasn't that bad. I do have to admit that he was easy on the eyes. I might be the quaint-essential nerd, but I am not a prude. I am at that age anyways and I am not above "checking" someone out. I mean, the dark hair, the blue eyes, the athletic body (ahem ahem), I am a girl after all and I do take notice. Sure he remained completely self-centered, but he did carry a good conversation and I did mention about the body right?

I found myself re-thinking about what I thought of him, and I was actually sort of sad when the project was over. I was walking down the hallway when my teacher told us that we did well with the project. I was so happy and wanted to tell him the good news. I walked the halls and found him and it was then that I realized then how truly a jerk he really was.

"So I guess your parents aren't going to cut your allowance down since you aced that project." One his friends said.

"Oh yeah, I was so glad I got paired with Haley, that girl is smart but not very bright .. all I had to do was talk my way through the whole thing, I got her to do all the work but my name is still on the report haha, God I wish she was in all my classes, I'd ace my way through junior high." I heard him say.

I was so mad and a little hurt, I thought he could've been a decent guy but guys like Damien West, they're all the same, just a bunch of jerks.

To Be Continued …

Note: Damien West is from season 3, another cocky basketball player who went to High Flyers with Nathan and who tried hitting on Haley. Feedback appreciated !!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summary: Nathan's going to use Haley to finally force Lucas out of the team. The classic story of Haley and Nathan but with some twists and variations. Feedback appreciated !!

A few years later …

Nathan Scott had 2 major problems right now. One was his failing grades and the second being Lucas (who was just installed as a new member of the team). These are not to be confused with the other problems he had at the moment, such as his recent break up with his ex-girlfriend, Peyton and the constant pressure he got from his dad. But right now he had to deal with the two at hand. He couldn't risk being put on academic probation from the team, especially since Lucas has started performing in the games. The last thing he needs was for someone else, especially Lucas to take the spotlight from him.

Tim mentioned to him one day about a certain girl who always hung out with Lucas and who happened to work at the tutor center, Nathan knew how to kill one birds with one stone.

----

Haley almost choked on her bottle of water when Nathan Scott approached her and asked to be tutored. She immediately gave a big fat NO, citing many reasons, especially the ones that involved her best friend Lucas. He tried to convince her, even using his famous (or infamous to some) Scott charm. Haley didn't budge, she already learned the lesson of helping out jerks, especially those who play basketball.

"It's too bad." Nathan said. "I wanted you to help me, it would've made things easier but here's a note from Whitey specifically making you my tutor. Like I said Haley, you're the best tutor here and Whitey can't afford his best player to be put on academic probation."

He handed her the note and she was in disbelief. She couldn't refuse a direct order from a faculty member, unless she quits the tutoring center, but that was something she did not want to do.

"Look tell you what." Nathan added. "As a sign of good will, I promise to back off Lucas."

Haley thought for a moment, and knew she should refuse but she didn't want to quit being a tutor and she knew how hard a time Lucas was having.

"Fine." Haley said. "I'll tutor you, you AND the team back off Lucas."

"Agreed."

"And no one find out about this.. especially Lucas."

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled about having the world find out that I'm flunking.. you got a deal, so when can we start?"

"We can start tomorrow and we can't meet here .. I don't want to risk having Lucas find out. I got to run now but give me you number and I'll text you where to meet up."

They exchanged numbers and Haley left. Nathan thought to himself that this was too easy.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Summary: Haley surprises Nathan. Feedback appreciated !!

Nathan started to think that this was a bad idea. After one tutoring session with Haley, he felt like smashing her face to the wall. She completely brushed off his advances. He even took the time to go to Starbucks and get her coffee but she didn't even take a sip, something about not wanting to stunt her growth. He wanted to stunt her alright. Normally, handing a drink to a girl was more than enough with other girls, but Nathan soon realized that Haley James was not just any other girl.

Nathan had to give it to Haley, she was pretty stubborn, which made her good tutor. Eventually he gave up trying to distract her and actually do work and she explained things pretty well. When he made a stupid mistake and Haley pointed it out to him, he was half surprised that she didn't make fun of him or belittle him. He was used to it from his dad, so it was actually a good change of pace to make a mistake and not be criticized for it. It felt good and in some small way, liberating. He wondered what other tricks Haley had up her sleeve.

--

Haley wondered why she would subject herself through this again. It wasn't exactly the same situation but traits were there, her and a hot shot over confident basketball star. She wondered what ever happened to Damien West after he moved out of town. It was just her luck to get stuck with Nathan Scott, the evil half brother of her best friend.

He was cocky and completely self centered, something Haley braced herself for. Like bringing coffee and flashing those dimples would make her budge. She wasn't going to let Nathan smooth talk his out of doing his own work. It would be easier if he was fat and ugly, but he was the exact opposite. Dark hair, blue eyes, and bulging biceps, she sighed to herself. Why do all the jerks have to be the cute ones she asked herself.

--

Nathan slammed his fist to the table "Forget this," he said. "I'm never going to get it."

"Nathan, it's ok, you're just making stupid mistakes… believe me, you have to be careful when you're carrying over these negative numbers, they can completely screw up your calculations .. you got the steps down but you're just working too fast.. what I like to do is after I'm done with everything, to just go back and make sure I carried all the negative numbers, so in case you mess up, you already have all the steps written out so its just a quick plug in to your calculator."

Nathan did as he was told and sure enough, he caught a stupid mistake and easily corrected it. He smiled when he got the problem right.

"I hate to say I told you so."

"I feel such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you just need to double check, believe me I have to do that all time on tests."

"Maybe, you need to tutor my dad too."

"Why, is he taking pre-cal too?"

"Tutor him with common etiquette…I make one little mistake on the court and he's all over me .. sometimes its just good to make mistakes and not be made into looking like a fool."

"Nathan Scott, a mistake on the court?" She said sarcastically.

"It has been known to happen." Nathan said with a mix of sarcasm and underlying frustration he felt for his dad, which Haley picked up on.

"I'm sorry you get such a hard time from your dad." Haley said genuinely. The comment had taken him off guard and even broke out a small smile. Never was he so frank and honest about his dad and never did one ever truly got him. Peyton often commented on what an ass Dan was, but Nathan didn't say anything back and sometimes would even defend his dad. Peyton didn't get it, but in that one moment Haley understood. And that made him feel good and it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and all he could do was smile back.

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Haley needs to put a check mark on her feelings. Feedback appreciated !!

Haley knew she was getting into dangerous territory. The more she tutored Nathan, the more side conversation they had and what she realized was that there was more to Nathan Scott that the egotistical basketball star. Hard to believe that Nathan Scott.. THEEE Nathan Scott had problems other than figuring out which sneakers to wear or which girl to hook up with. There were his parents, his absentee mother and over bearing and controlling dad. He didn't say it in so many words, but Haley could read between the lines. Nathan was loosing his passion for the game, he loved it, yes but it dominated his life and it turned from being a game into almost like a chore.

Was she developing feelings? She asked herself. She tried to get a hold of herself, remembering to walk that fine line. Nathan was turning out to be a decent guy, some one even say a friend, but his reputation with girls is legendary and she wasn't just going to be another footnote in someone else's black book. There was also Lucas to consider and she couldn't easily dismiss how much of an ass Nathan has been to him. And she remembers first hand how it feels to be caught up with a handsome athlete. Yes, Haley had put her guard up, but she was a girl of course and she made a compromise to herself, Nathan is eye candy and nothing more.

--

Nathan hadn't expected himself to open up as much as he did with Haley. He found her easy to talk to and he ended up telling her things that even his "closest" friends didn't even know. She helped him improve his grades and acted as his own personal shrink. He even started to look forward to the tutoring sessions, just so he could talk to her and her back. She was smart of course but had a quirky sense of humor that Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

But earlier at school, Tim made a comment about "slumming" Haley, to which Nathan got pissed at but he didn't let it show in so many words. But he started to think, why was he so mad. He got involved with Haley to get to Lucas but he started to second guess himself. He backed off Lucas and he was quickly becoming an asset to the team. He was so confused, a million emotions swirled inside of him. But he looked at his watch, it was time for tutoring with Haley. He took off, with nothing but her on his mind.

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Nathan and Haley share a moment and both come to terms with their feelings.

Nathan was driving home from practice. The weather was bad and it was pouring. Nathan turned the corner and slowed down as he passed by Haley's house. He saw her standing outside, getting soaked. He got out of his car and rushed over to her.

"Haley" Nathan called out. "I was on my way home .. are you okay?"

"No, I think I left my keys inside and now I'm soaked."

"Come on.. you can come over my place until your parents come home."

Although Nathan was out of the car for only a short time, he was as drenched as Haley. They made their way inside and he guided Haley up to his room. Haley looked around at the various sports paraphernalia and music posters hung up. Haley removed her jacket, revealing her very soaked tank top. Nathan removed his shirt and grabbed a towel. Haley was shivering and Nathan wrapped the towel in front of her, padding her down.

"Careful.. you don't want to get sick." Nathan commented. But then he quickly realized how close the two of them were at that moment. They looked up at each other. "Thanks." Haley whispered and sounded as if she was out of breath, but being this close to Nathan, she was and she couldn't hide it. He pulled her in closer, her arms grazing his bare chest. Their eyes locked with each other, both of them fighting the urge to kiss the other. But the moment was interrupted by Haley's cell phone going off. This brought Haley back to reality and she quickly reached over to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Mom.. oh thank God your home.. I knew I left my keys there .. ok yeah .. a friend picked me up .. I'll be there soon." Haley said switching off her phone, unsure whether or not she welcomed the interruption. Nathan went back to his closet and put on a dry shirt. He grabbed one of his hoody, a black one with green stripes and handed it over to Haley.

"Thanks.. umm my mom called.. do you mind if you can take me back home?"

Nathan was sad to hear that. He wanted Haley to stay, he wanted to grab her and kiss her and never let go. "Yeah sure no problem."

They made it back to Haley's house, the rain still pouring. Haley was about to hand back the hoody back to Nathan, but he said to just give it to him later. Nathan watched as she made it safely inside and on his drive back to his house, he was definitely sure and couldn't deny it anymore, he was crazy over Haley James.

Haley was tired and took a hot shower. Drying her hair, she put her towel down and picked up Nathan's hoody. She put it back on and climbed into bed with it. It was oversized for her small body, but she didn't care. She wrapped herself around it. It even smelled like him. She smiled, thinking about the moment she almost had with Nathan. There was no use in denying anymore. She had fallen for Nathan Scott.

To Be Continued …

Feedback Welcomed !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: Things heat up.

Nathan waited at the pier for Haley. Normally, she was here first but he was too anxious to see her. The last time they were together, he could've sworn they were about to kiss. He was nervous, he didn't know what to do or say to her. But then he saw her walking towards him and all his fears vanished.

Haley did her best to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but smile for most of their tutoring session. She was amazed that she was able to keep it together, all she wanted to do at the moment was lean over the table that separated them and kiss him.

"81 !" She exclaimed. "Good job, Nathan.. now on tomorrow's test I expect nothing short of an 85."

"What do I get out it?" He teased.

"Well.. I don't know.. something about passing pre-cal."

"Will do, Miss James." Nathan said with a smile.

She loved it when Nathan smiles, if she were chocolate and she would just melt away. Trying to change topics, "Oh by the way, I still have your hoody."

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty."

"Oh ok, I'll just give it you whenever."

"Yeah.. sure.. are you ready to go to school?"

The two of them got up and left, oblivious to the fact that they were both flirting with each other.

--

The next day, Haley was walking down the hall and as she passed an empty classroom.

"Psst.. Haley."

She turned around, unsure of who was calling her. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and she was inside the classroom.

"Oh, Nathan.. God you startled me."

He took her hand and led her away from the door out of the view of anyone walking by. Their tutoring sessions were still kept in secret because Haley didn't want Lucas to find out.

"I have something for you?"

"For me?"

"Well something to show you at least." He pulled his test from his bag and proudly displayed exam.

"An 84! Oh my God, Nathan that's wonderful." She was so happy for him and instinctively reached out and gave him a hug. Nathan was caught off guard a little but he was nonetheless happy to hold Haley in his arms.

"I know it wasn't an 85." He said, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Oh it doesn't matter. You're improving that's the main thing."

"I couldn't have done it with out you Hales.. you're great you know that."

Nathan's comments and their closeness suddenly had their effect on Haley, who was now turning red. "I mean it Haley, if it wasn't for you.. I wouldn't know what I'd do." Nathan said, and he meant every word.

Caught up in each other's embrace once again, they looked longingly into each other eyes. Nathan's head moved forward and his lips barely grazed Haley's lips as the bell rang and Haley immediately snapped back. A couple of students started walking in and Haley immediately excused herself.

"I'm going to be late for my next class." And she took off. It took a moment for Nathan to register everything. It was the biggest tease in the world, he should've moved in faster. He kicked himself in the gut for not reacting sooner. He grabbed his bag and ran outside the room and watched as Haley was about to turn the corner. She stopped and looked back at Nathan, who stood there watching her. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled too.

--

The tutoring session after school was not working out so well. Both tried to concentrate on the task at hand, both were preoccupied with thoughts of what happened earlier. For Haley, there was a tornado of emotions inside her. On one hand, she knew what a jerk Nathan was to Lucas. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for him. But on the other hand, she got to know him better these past few weeks and he wasn't that bad of a person, a jerk at times, yes but deep down she knew he was a sweet and caring person, and then there was the fact that he was hot, with killer blue eyes and a of a greek god. They had kissed earlier, no, Haley thought to herself. Their lips grazed, Haley tried telling herself.

Did he like her as well, she wondered. That possibility alone gave her butterflies in her stomach. He couldn't have, but then she noticed how much he smiled at her, that infectious, makes you want to drop your pants smile. She needed to clear the air with him and at this rate none of them would bother to mention about today's kiss.

Unbeknownst to Haley, Nathan wanted to bring up the topic of the kiss as soon as he arrived. But he was nervous and Haley, ever the tutor, went straight to work. He kicked himself the gut again, he wasted yet another moment with her. "Stop being a pussy Scott." He told himself. What happened to the egotistical, over confident Nathan Scott, he wondered. He fell apart like puddy in Haley's hands, he told himself and smiled. He needed some of that confidence back because he knew Haley would never make a move. But she liked him too, he wondered. No, he didn't need to wonder. After the kiss, she ran off but she looked back and smiled at him. If she didn't like him, why would she be here right now.. but then again that's why she was here because she's here as a tutor and nothing more. All these thoughts swirled inside Nathan, eroding his confidence and questioning himself. "Get a grip, Scott." He told him self. "Focus."

"What's the matter Scott?" Haley said with as much confidence as possible.

Nathan looked up with that "huh" look.

"You shouldn't be taking this long on that problem, just cuz you got an 84 today doesn't mean you can't get a 48 tomorrow." Haley finished that sentence with a smile.

"Well Miss James, if you must know, I was done but just double checking." He said with a grin and handing her the paper.

Haley scanned the paper and looked at the final answer. "Good job Nate, keep it up and at this rate, you'll graduate valedictorian."

"Well, I highly doubt that .. but we both know who will that be."

Haley blushed. Nathan noticed her turning red and biting her lip. He loved it when he made her blush. He can imagine himself inside of her, thrusting his hips towards her and making her not only blush, but sweat and scream his name in pleasure. Nathan snapped himself out of it. He shouldn't be having such thoughts but he couldn't help it. Haley had invaded his head and he offered up very little resistance.

Haley noticed that dirty little grin Nathan had on. She wondered how that dirty looking grin would look when he was on top of her, naked. Now it was her turn to snap out of it. Trying to regain herself.

"Well just make sure to do better next time. Just make sure to not get so excited the next time."

"Oh."

"We were at school, what if Lucas had saw us."

Nathan had Haley where he wanted. He was sure now, well at least mostly sure that she liked him too and seeing her blush and play things off was exactly what he needed to bring that good old Scott charm. "I'll be more careful next time."

Haley wasn't sure if he meant kissing her or pulling her aside, but either way she got hot all over.

"Good." She said closing her book, trying to act as if his words didn't phase her.

"Perfect, then it's decided."

"What?"

"We're going to go out tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, my test. Like I said, I couldn't do this with out you.. I owe you."

"Oh .. I don't know.. I'm working tomorrow and what if someone sees us."

Nathan was getting worried. He had to do something, he had to see her outside tutoring.

"Then I'll make sure we go somewhere, where no one will see us." He said with that smirk of his.

She thought about it, and she should've instantly declined, knowing full well the kind of damage that could do, but instead she muttered.

"Sure."

Nathan was over the moon, he didn't want to jinx it by saying it out loud but he was finally going to have his date with Haley James.

To Be Continued … reviews appreciated !!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: Things continue to heat up.

"So what you doing tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I'm working tonight." Haley said, trying to not look at Lucas and not look at Nathan, who they were fast approaching.

"I know that .." Lucas stopped speaking as they passed Nathan.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, just Nathan looking at us funny… we'll I'd rather get looks than another night in the field."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"What're you talking about?"

"Just that a couple of weeks ago, Nathan and his hoodlums kinda kidnapped me and left me out in a muddy field." Lucas said, mustering as much sarcasm as he could.

"What?" Haley said in disbelief. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Yeah, well it wasn't one of those things that I didn't want to dwell on but I think Nathan realized that was kinda low… even for him .. cuz ever since then he hasn't done anything… newaiz.. enough about him.. what do you say about a movie tonight?" They stopped when they reached Haley's classroom.

"Umm.. I don't know.. I'll call you if anything. Later Luke." Haley said as she quickly went inside the classroom.

--

"What's that look?" Tim asked.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan shot back.

"Just now when Lucas walked by."

"Dude, you're imagining things. I could care less about him."

"And what about that Haley chick."

"What about her? And her name is Haley not Haley chick." Nathan corrected.

"Have you.." Just then Tim simulated him riding a horse.

"You need to find yourself a girl.. or better lotion." Nathan replied annoyed.

"What's taking so long Nate? By now, you normally would've sealed the deal."

"She's tutoring me.. as in helping me pass my classes or else I flunk out of the team." Nathan slammed the locker shut and walking away.

"Hey man, whatever."

--

Haley sat in class but couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Nathan. She forgot what an ass Nathan was to Lucas. It bothered her the way he treated him. She thought Lucas told her everything, but I guess he held back details. She wondered what else did he do. But Lucas did say he was backing down. At least she knew, Nathan was keeping his end of the bargain but it still didn't sit well with her though. But she had enough on her plate as it is, dodging questions from Lucas and meeting up later with Nathan.

They were actually going to go out, with out their text books. What was she getting into, she thought to herself. She didn't deny her feelings for him, but she was still nervous. Most people would think that Nathan does in fact like her. But Haley is not most people and she just thought that they were just going out, not like it was a date. "Date" the word came screaming at her and it wouldn't shut up.

--

"Psst."

Haley looked around.

"Haley"

She looked around again and then saw Nathan in another empty classroom. She went inside.

"Well, I'm glad your not grabbing me this time." Haley joked.

Nathan smiled. "So what time your shift ends?"

"8ish."

"Good, I'll pick you around then."

"About that .. Lucas asked me to go to a movie tonight."

The words hit him like an arrow through his heart. She was going to back out from their date. Nathan didn't know what to do, this couldn't be happening. He desperately wanted to hang out with her, just the two of them with tutoring out of the picture.

Sensing his disappoint, Haley quickly added. "So I'll make sure I'll leave a little bit early like around quarter to 8 so I can avoid him."

Nathan smiled. "For a minute, you had me there James."

"So I'll come get you at 7:45."

"No.. umm .. too risky.. how about we meet up at the docks where I tutor you."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan said with the biggest smile on his face which made Haley flush. "I'll see you tonight, Hales. I can't wait." He said as the bell rang and he left to go to his next class. Haley stayed in there for a moment to catch her breath. She realized that Nathan's smile was like a venom, which paralyzed her and made her heart stopped. She smiled to herself, with the word "date" not sounding so bad anymore.

Haley was at the door about to leave when she heard Tim. She heard Nathan's name and so she stopped there to listen. His locker was right at the corner from the doorway, which was in earshot to Haley but they wouldn't know.

"So yeah, count Nathan out tonight." Tim said.

"What? Why not.. it's like I don't even know the guy anymore." Said Michael, another guy from the team whose voice Haley recognized.

"Oh don't worry about it.. he's just working on a project."

"A project?"

"Yeah, can't really say."

"Dude, spill."

"Well, I can't say much.. cuz frankly Nathan hasn't said much about it either but lets just say he's working on a way to finally get Lucas off the team."

"What? That sucks, Lucas is actually kind of good."

"Yeah, but oh well .. for all you know he won't quit the team."

"He's not going to throw him out in the middle of another field is he?"

"No, nothing like that. It involves a girl.. that's all I can say."

"Who?"

"Look I already said too much as it is .. she's not important but maybe you'll recognize her when she comes into school with a limp, if you know what I mean." Tim said perversely.

The two guys walked off. Haley stood there, unable to breath. "This couldn't be true." She thought to herself. "No this was a mistake." That wasn't the Nathan she knew. This wasn't the guy who would smile at her, would tell her about his problems, who listened to her talk about music and how annoying her older sister was when she came to visit. No this was definitely some sick joke, but there was only one way to find out.

--

Knock knock.

"Come in." Coach Whitey Durham responded. Haley walked in.

"Miss James, what can I do for you?"

"Hi coach, I just wanted to talk to you about one of your players that I'm tutoring."

"Nathan."

"Yeah." She said nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that boy would've flunked his way out of the team if it wasn't for you.. I'm so glad he picked you to be his tutor.."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to go to Carl, you know the one from track. I figure he might listen better to another guy, especially an athlete who won't bow down to his charms and end up doing his homework for him"

Haley gave him a weird look.

"I was hesitant to sign off on you.. no offense I heard good things about you .. but Nathan insisted, practically begged.. but I guess his guts were right. I just read the latest reports from his teachers. I have you to thank."

"Um.. no problem."

"So what can I do for you? Name it?"

"Nothing.. I mean.. I just wanted to tell you how good he's been doing. .. I'm going to be late for class, I'll see you later coach."

Haley got out of there as fast as she could. She ran outside, she needed air. For someone as smart as her, she couldn't believe she was such an idiot. This was the second time in her life when she let a boy play her out, she vowed to herself that there wouldn't be a third. She couldn't go back to school, she was too upset. Nathan was just using her to get to Lucas and he was succeeding. Everything he had done was an act, she couldn't believe it. She took a deep breath, she wanted to cry, but she forced herself not to. Nathan Scott did not deserve her tears and he was certainly not worth anything to her anymore.

And the drama continues ….

Feedback appreciated !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summary: Just as Nathan and Haley were going to go to their first "official" date, Haley discovers the truth behind how she ended up being Nathan's tutor.

Nathan arrived early. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He paced up and down, checking his watch every 10 seconds. He couldn't wait for Haley to arrive. He even took a while to get ready, deciding on going with jeans but couldn't figure out if he should wear a button down shirt, a polo, a shirt. He finally settled for a black button down, something dressy but not too formal. He wondered if he should've gotten her flowers. That might be too much, he didn't want to scare her off. He started pacing again and decided that there was still time, he should get flowers.

He turned around, about to head to a nearby florist when a punch from Lucas directly into his jaw stopped him cold.

_Earlier . . ._

"Lucas you here?" Karen called out.

"Hey mom, you're home early?" Lucas said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Business was slow tonight, I decided to close early. How was your day?"

"Eh same old." Lucas shrugged.

"I was going to go have dinner with Keith, do you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I think I'm supposed to watch a movie with Haley, but she isn't picking up her phone."

"I told Haley to go home and that I would close up but she insisted on doing it. She seemed distracted tonight. Is something going on with her?"

"She was a little weird today at school, but nothing really out of the blue… I'll go by the café and see if she what's up."

Shortly after, Lucas arrived at the café. The lights were still on, but the door was locked. Using his own keys, Lucas entered the café and heard faint noises coming from behind the counter.

"Haley!" He called out. When he reached the back, he found Haley on the floor, trying to mask her tears. Lucas was quickly concerned and sat down next to her.

"Hey .." He said softly, wiping a tear from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You could say it Lucas." Haley said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Say what?" Lucas asked confused.

"That I told you so… oh wait ! How would you know.. I never told you but if I did I knew you would probably tell me that."

"Haley, what's going on?"

"I.. I can't say."

"Haley, it's me .. you can tell me anything."

"No.. you'll only get mad at me or worse.. I can't tell you."

"Now come on, how am I supposed to be mad at you if you don't tell me what's wrong.. and I promise I won't get mad at you."

"You're not going to like what I'm going to say."

"Haley, please you can tell me anything."

And sure enough she was right. Lucas listened intently as Haley told him that she was secretly tutoring Nathan so that he would back off. Anger was slowly building inside of him, which continued to grow after her admission that she started to feel that there was something more between her and Nathan. She didn't tell him of their brief kiss, she was embarrassed enough. After she told him that Nathan was just using her to get to Lucas, that's when she finally broke down in his arms and started crying profusely.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey look.. you have nothing to be sorry for ..that son of a bitch used you .. and he is the idiot not you." He held Haley gently in his arms as she cried, but his anger only continued to grow with each tear shed.

--

Lucas' fist came crashing into Nathan's jaw causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Nathan said picking himself up.

"That was for Haley!" Lucas screamed

"And this was for making her cry." He said landing another punch to Nathan's face.

Nathan wiped the blood coming from his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nathan shot back, his anger now boiling too.

"Using Haley to try to get to me, that's what I'm fucking about!" And he landed another punch to Nathan. "And that one was for me."

Nathan landed on his knees, but he got back up. Lucas' words reverberated in his head. She found out about him, he had almost completely forgot that the only reason he went for tutoring was to get to Lucas. But it wasn't like that for a long time. When Haley shot his advances down during their first tutoring session, that was when it wasn't about Lucas anymore. It was about how much she annoyed him, which soon turned into where he couldn't stop thinking about her. And now he had hurt her, she was crying. She was crying because of him, it made him sick. Normally, he would fight back, especially when it came to Lucas but he didn't, he couldn't.

"You're sick you know that! And you're the one who calls me a bastard? I haven't done shit to you and this is what I get.. this is what my friend gets.. what's next huh?"

". . ." Nathan could only look at him, disgusted in himself.

"I should've had you quit the team after I beat your ass in the rivercourt.. you're pathetic.. there's no way in hell you can be my brother.. that would imply that you are actually a human being .. I took your crap because everyone told me to be the better man but the gloves are off.. if you come after me or any of my friends especially Haley, you don't deserve to breathe the same air as her and if you so much as look at her.. I swear to God I will lay you out.. punk!" Lucas was still angry but letting it out helped diffuse the situation. He wanted to beat Nathan senselessly, but he stopped himself. He cracked his knuckles and started to walk away. It didn't occur to Lucas until later on when he had cooled down that for once, Nathan didn't do anything.

Nathan watched Lucas walk away and he stood there for a moment, and went over to a nearby water fountain to clean himself up. His face was bruised but he didn't care. His thoughts were of Haley and how much he had messed up. He should've been up front with her from the start, as soon as he realized that his plan wasn't going to work anyways.

Despite Lucas' warning he had to go see her, to plead for her forgiveness. He ran to the café and saw Haley wiping down the counter top. The door was locked and he knocked. She turned around and stood there for a moment, looking a little surprised. He saw the bags under her eyes, she had been crying and it broke his heart. She started walking towards the door and she looked at him through the glass door. She's so beautiful, Nathan thought to himself. He just wanted to break down this door and hold her and kiss her and tell her a million times how sorry he is. But her eyes met his, and Nathan swore he felt chills down his spine. Her eyes were not bright and brown, but dark, cold and glassy from her crying. She looked at him for a moment and then flicked off the switch, sending the whole café into darkness. Then she started to walk away.

"Haley!" He called out. "I'm sorry for everything .. please let me explain.." But it was no use. Haley slipped to the back and didn't turn back. She leaned against the wall and sunk down. Tears were about burst once again, but she held it back. She noticed the bruises on his face and figured Lucas went to see him. It made her feel better for a second but then it passed. She was still hurting and what was worse was that a part of her wanted to open the door and throw her arms around him. This whole thing was one big lie and that they would go out and have fun. By this point, she couldn't hold the tears. She truly did care for him and that's what made her cry.

To Be Continued …

Note: Thanks for all the feedback, they have been great and very supportive. Please continue to review.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summary: Nathan pleads for forgiveness. Reviews welcomed!

--

Despite the chance of getting beaten by Lucas again, Nathan knew he had to see her, to talk to her. He waited all night for Haley to come out of the café before realizing that there was a back exit that she escaped from.

He went to her house the next morning, throwing pebbles at her window, or so he thought.

"Are you trying to wake my parents up?" Haley asked. Nathan was surprised, he hadn't even seen her come out.

"Haley, look I'm sorry." He said running after her. She was already making her way back inside the house.

"Whatever." She said as she continued to walk away.

He ran up in front of her, blocking her way. "I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong I know that."

"You better buy them in bulk if you're going to keep apologizing."

"I messed up, I know that, but believe me it was never about getting to Lucas."

She looked at him and hated how handsome he was, how sincere his face look and the intensity of his eyes when she looked at him. He reached out to kiss her but she slapped his face before he got the chance.

"Don't you dare.. all this time you were just using me for what?" Haley was now brought back to reality. "o get to Lucas… you're pathetic Nathan.. what's even more pathetic is that I fell for it .. so there you go .. I hope you're happy .."

"Haley, please let me explain."

"Fine.. did you or did you not convince Whitey to make me your tutor?"

"I did but.."

"And why was that?" Haley interrupted.

"…"

"Yeah, I thought so.. look I don't need an explanation from you.. going into this I already knew you were a jerk.. I just didn't know to the extent .. what did I do to deserve this huh? Or Lucas.. we did NOTHING to you Nathan but yet you've made it a living hell for Lucas.. and now me.. that's something I won't ever understand .. I'm through with you."

Haley stammered back inside and shut the door hard. Nathan look down and then started to notice some of the neighbors looking at him.

Nathan spent the rest of the day on his bed, thinking about Haley. He tossed a small toy basketball he won at a fair a few years back. Haley was right, she didn't deserve to get hurt and come to think of it, neither did Lucas. He liked Haley so much, it scared him, but his want of her outweighed any fears that he might have. He wondered how he can get through to her, to give him another chance. Sitting back and doing nothing was never something Nathan Scott did, but here he was unable to come up with anything, unable to move. Nathan had excelled in everything he put his mind to, which in his case, was basketball. He succeeded in that, but in this, he was failing, failing miserably. Nathan Scott never knew defeat until now.

--

"Hey Haley."

Haley turned around to face Peyton. "Oh hey." She replied back, the last person she thought she would be speaking to. Ever since Lucas joined the basketball team, the two of them drifted apart, well not really but they were both busy and Haley almost didn't notice Lucas spending time with a different crowd, one that involved Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Haley made a mental note to herself to ask Lucas, which one was he actually going for. They hung out a few times before, mostly at school, sharing lunch with them. Haley had to admit that they were not as bad as she thought they would be. Even Brooke, who known for being ultra bitchy turned out to be more normal than she thought. They were Lucas' friends, which made them Haley's as well, at least that's what she thought.

"So Luke told me what happened with Nathan… I'm so sorry."

"What for? You did nothing wrong, in fact I'm amazed that you were able to put up with him for so long. I can't believe how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid Haley.. you just got caught up in that Scott charm." Peyton winked and Haley was pretty sure she was referring to Nathan but wondered if she also included Lucas in that.

"Nathan is a jerk, I know that and I don't know why I even stayed with him for as long as I did."

"But you did.. why?"

"Well, there were a few times, only a few where he didn't act like such an ass and was actually normal. He's a decent guy underneath it all but he always put up a front.. I guess I kept holding out for that decent guy to come around but he never did .. and plus he was hot."

"I bet that helped."

"Yeah, it did." She giggled to herself. "But seriously, I am sorry for what Nathan did to you.. I wish I knew that you were tutoring him, I could've warned you."

"Don't worry, there was nothing you or anyone could've done.. I knew I was stepping into trouble when I agreed to tutor him.. I just choose to believe the good in people but you know what I'm just happy I found out now rather than later."

"That's the spirit." Peyton said as the two continued to walk to class.

The rest of the week passed without much of anything. Haley kept her composure as she walked through the halls and passed by Nathan. She tried to act and carry herself as if nothing happened and she hoped she was doing a good job. She could feel him staring at her and when she turned around to look at him, his gaze never left her. She would quickly turn around though not wanting to look at him with that look, that look that made her want to get lost in his eyes. She missed him terribly, though she wouldn't let Lucas or anyone else know about it. Lucas has been great, he knew her better than anyone and she knew that he knew that she was still upset about the whole thing, but he never really ask her about it, for which she was grateful. He gave her the space she needed to move on, or at least try to move on. She began hanging out more with Peyton and Brooke, the last two people she thought she would spend a day shopping with but it turned out to be fun.

Haley was glad for her new friends and the welcomed distractions, but she thought of Nathan often and that surprised even her. Things between the two of them were over, not like there was much there to begin with. She tutored him with his classes and they had a couple of good conversations and shared a few awkward moments of intimacy, but that was it. They weren't a couple, they were even barely friends. During junior high, she was so upset with Damien West, but that even faded after a couple of days. She was hurt at first but she got over it and for the rest of the school year, didn't pay him any attention. When Haley didn't like someone or when someone does something bad to her, she did a good job of cutting them out of her life, but Nathan Scott was different. He lingered and couldn't shake him off.

--

"So I'm wondering, which one?" Haley asked.

"Which what?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke or Peyton… I know I've been distracted lately but like what's up with you two.. or three in this case."

"We're friends."

"Yeah, sure… you can't honestly let me think that you and the two of the prettiest girls at school are hanging out and you guys are just friends."

"We hang out and we're friends."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"You're Lucas.. you don't count."

Luke laughed. "Well first there was Peyton but I don't know .. it's kinda weird, her and Nathan were going out for a while and I think there could've been something with us but I don't know."

Haley looked out blankly.

"Sorry."

"Huh." Haley responded.

"For mentioning Nathan."

"Oh, no it's fine.. whatever .. we're over… not like there was a 'we' to begin with.. but anyways.. so what about Brooke then." Haley said changing topics.

Lucas couldn't help but blush when Haley mentioned Brooke and Haley laughed and thought it was cute.

"You're too easy Scott." Haley said, smiling to herself.

"You too James." Lucas thought to himself. Despite putting up a front, he knew the whole situation with Nathan still affected Haley. She couldn't have liked him, at least not that seriously anyway. She was a good person and was probably hurt more by the fact that someone would be so cruel to him and her. Lucas started to get angry again and wished he could do something to get back at Nathan. He was surprised that Nathan had actually kept a low profile. During practice and games, he barely said anything, no condescending remarks, no cockiness. Whitey seemed pleased and Lucas was at least grateful that the team could concentrate on the game.

The next day at school, he and Haley were walking down the hallway and Lucas could see Nathan by his locker in the distance. They were talking casually and he made some off hand joke to which Haley laughed and he put his arms around her as they walked by Nathan. Haley noticed Nathan there but choose not to acknowledge his presence. Having Luke place his arms around Haley was nothing new and it didn't bother her at all and Lucas knew that as well. But Lucas couldn't help but smile as he swore he saw Nathan's face grow cold and angry as they walked pass him.

To Be Continued …

I hope you enjoyed, Merry Christmas and please review !! I'm trying to be more consistant with my updates, hopefully with the downtime I have during Christmas, I can bank some extra chapters. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Summary: The gang goes to a party.

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really does make a difference. Thanks for the support in my other stories as well. I hope to update soon.

--

"Spill." Peyton said sitting down next to Nathan.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Don't give me that crap, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"And how do you know something is wrong."

"Let's see… you guys just won a game tonight and we're all out here celebrating and you are moping around in the back."

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are."

There was silence between them as Nathan took another sip.

"You really did like her." She commented.

"What?"

"Haley.. you really did like her."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Nate, please this is me.. I want to help you out."

"Well, there's nothing you can do."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Before and after she bit my head off."

"Give her sometime, she'll come around."

"Enough time has passed, she hates me .. and I don't blame her."

"I wish you would've acted this way when we were still together.. who knew you could be so sweet."

"Sweet? You call this sweet."

"I'd like to think we're friends despite all the crap that happened between us.. I do care for you and I already see how good Haley is for you .. it just sucks that you have to be a screw up but you can't mope around like this forever."

"What can I do? I already did everything."

"Please, this is the first time someone actually rejected you.. welcome to back to us mere mortal … you Nathan Scott have to be more creative."

"Well, it doesn't matter.. she's always with Lucas anyways… and lord knows I'm his biggest fan."

"Well, if that's the case then she should be here."

"Haley's coming here?"

"He's meeting Brooke here, lord knows it'll be a matter of time before those two eventually get together but I think she's coming too."

--

Haley and Lucas walked inside the party together. This wasn't her scene and she felt a little uneasy.

"Haley! Lucas!" Brooke called out. "I'm glad you guys can make it, especially you Lucas Scott." She winked at him. "Now come on, let's go get some drinks."

Haley scanned the room and saw Nathan in the back walking in. His eyes automatically locked onto hers. She wondered how his gaze could be so intense. Brooke handed her a cup and she welcomed the distraction. She turned away from him and continued to talk back to Brooke and Lucas. She took a sip of her cup, it was beer and it tasted nasty, but she drank it anyway.

Eventually Peyton joined up with them and the four of them talked and drank. As time went on, Peyton and Haley knew that Brooke and Lucas wanted to be alone so they stepped aside. Peyton and Haley continued to talk and drink. The beer didn't taste as nasty as before and she was getting a slight buzz. The feeling wasn't that bad and she made sure to pace herself and not end up being sloppy for the rest of the night. From the corner of her eyes though she noticed Nathan through out the party, who never really stopped looking at her. He roamed through the party, casually talking to groups of people, most of them from the team.

Eventually, Peyton's friend Jake and his friend Matt came up to talk to them. They somehow ended up on the dance floor and Haley was dancing with Matt. He seemed nice enough although she can definitely smell the alcohol from him. Haley wasn't usually the one to drink and dance at parties but the night wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and she was actually having a little fun. Peyton wouldn't admit it but Haley knew that she liked Jake. She decided to dance more with Matt to give them their privacy. Things went well for a song or two but the music started to get more sultry and Matt became more daring and drunk.

"Way to go Peyton." Nathan muttered to himself when he noticed Jake and Matt talking to her and Haley. He continued to eye them while he chatted with his teammates. Eventually he saw them dancing and Nathan grew angry and heated inside. He watched as he put her hands on Haley, his Haley. She looked like she was enjoying it and it made his heart sank.

Nathan didn't want to see this anymore. He went to the back to refill his drink. Filling his cup, he heard someone call his name.

"Nathan!" Bevin shouted, "join us, we're playing 'I never'"

Nathan immediately spotted Lucas on the other side of the room with Brooke.

"My turn." Lucas stated "I never …. went for tutoring just so I can sleep with the tutor." The room immiately turned quiet and all eyes were on Nathan. He looked at Lucas and quickly finished his drink before putting it down on the counter and left.

"Lucas, what was that?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Nothing, let's keep playing."

Nathan went back to the party and saw that Haley was still dancing with Matt. Eventually though, he saw the discomfort in her face and he was being more and more physical with her. Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer and went over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Nathan asked, pulling Haley away from Matt.

Haley was surprised to see it was Nathan but Matt was becoming annoying and she reluctantly went with him.

"What the hell man?" Matt declared. "In case you didn't notice, we were dancing."

"Yeah.. and now you're not."

"Listen you cockblock." Matt walked up to Nathan.

"You have something to say?" Nathan looked at him with a hard look. Matt might've bene drunk but he was not stupid. He knew Nathan and knew that Nathan would probably kick his ass if he continued to pursue this.

"Whatever.. I'm out of here." Matt walked away and headed towards a group of girls.

Haley looked up at Nathan and she was once again lost in his eyes. She was happy that he had gotten rid of Matt. Nathan looked at Haley. She was so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her right there and then, but then from the corner of his eye he saw Lucas heading towards them.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas said as he came up to them. "I thought I told you to leave Haley alone!"

This time, even more people gathered around them. "Whatever, I was just leaving." The two brothers gave each other cold looks before Nathan took off.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Haley. "What did that jerk want?"

"What? Some guy was dancing with me, Nathan scared him off.. it's okay Luke.. umm.. I'm going to get some air.. I'll be back."

--

Haley stepped outside and wondered what was wrong with her. When Nathan came up to her, she was actually really happy to see him. She almost forgot how badly he hurt her. Stupid beer, she thought. She welcomed the cool air as it her face. Turning around, she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh hey… thanks for back there.. but you didn't have to do that.." The words stung. Of course she didn't need him. She didn't need anything from him.

"Oh.. sorry.. I just thought.. you know what forget it.. I'm sorry.. sorry for everything." Nathan stated and he walked away. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes and it messed with her head. Feelings that she longed buried and thought were gone were now rising to the surface. She stood there and crossed her arms, unsure of everything now.

--

Nathan decided to leave, he had enough for one night. He got out the front door and started walking towards his car. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around and saw Lucas.

"What the hell was that back there?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever man, I'm out of here." Nathan was growing angry. Lucas had every right to be mad at him but not now. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"I was just trying to help her."

"She doesn't need your help.. in fact, she doesn't need anything from you."

Nathan clenched his fists. "You're right.. she doesn't.. so you win okay.. she hates me .. are you happy? Is that what you want to hear .. she hates me and I don't blame her." He turned around and started walking towards his car. Lucas stood there as he watched Nathan pull out.

The party started to die out shortly afterwards and Lucas took Brooke and Haley home. Brooke had passed out in the front seat but Lucas looked at Haley through the rearview mirrored. She was looking out the window and he never seen her so sad. He started to wonder if she really did like Nathan.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Not what I had originally but I sort of dug myself in a corner and had writer's block. I hope you enjoyed, please review !!


	11. Chapter 10

Games, Lies, and Love

Chapter 10

Summary: A girl's night out and an away game, just another day in Tree Hill. Please review.

Lucas dropped Haley off and she stumbled into her room. The alcohol was still in her system but she was no where near being intoxicated. She lied down on her bed and sighed. The night replayed itself in Haley's head. The one and only Nathan Scott had consumed her thoughts once again. She hated to admit that she was glad to see him, especially when he pushed that jerk Matt off of her and how she actually wanted to dance with him. She hated how her mind would drift to him or when they were at the same place, her eyes would wander for him. She laid in bed for another 20 minutes, unable to do anything but stare up in the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey."

"Are you sleeping yet?" Brooke asked on the other end.

"No, what's up?"

"I'm with Peyton, we're coming to get you."

"What happened with Lucas?"

"Oh you know.. he's being his broody self." Haley could hear Peyton laugh in the background. "Anyways," Brooke continued "It's only midnight, the night is still young, what do you say?"

"I'll be waiting outside." Haley said as she hung up her phone and grabbed her bag. She was praying for something to take her mind off of Nathan and she just had her prayers answered.

The next morning, Haley woke up with a huge headache. She got up and wondered where the hell she was. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her. After they left the party, Lucas was being all broody and Brooke still wanted to go out. Peyton picked Haley up and Brooke being Brooke was able to pay off the bouncer to let the three girls at the bars. After that, things got fuzzy. She remembered dancing and drinking and not to mention drinking.

Haley got up and stretched. Peyton was sleeping on the bed. Haley wondered where Brooke was. She went downstairs and saw Brooke passed out on the couch. Haley went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She scratched her back and felt what appeared to be a band aid on the top of her butt. Haley suddenly got very worried. She ran to the bathroom, praying that what she was thinking was not in fact true. She pealed the wrapping off and there in a black border with blue filling the number "23."

Haley stared at it for a moment shocked, before screaming. Peyton and Brooke immediately woke up and went towards Haley.

"Oh my God Haley are you ok?" Peyton asked concerned.

"You better be or I am going to kill you for waking me up.. I have the biggest head ache."

"What.. what is this?" Haley asked nervously.

"That looks like a tattoo…"

"with Nathan's jersey number.. way to go Tutorgirl, at least we know which Scott you prefer."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other laughed.

"No, seriously, I'm going to throw up." Both girls stepped aside as Haley ran towards the toilet.

Haley came out a couple of minutes later, looking extremely pissed.

"Please tell me that with some rubbing alcohol it comes off."

"No dear, it's permanent, see look at mine." Brooke unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them a little to see some Chinese symbols.

"Your impressive James, I didn't think you were going to go through with it." Peyton commented

"Oh my God.. I told you guys last night I'll hang out not to go out and get tattoos."

"Haley, what're you talking about? It was your idea." Peyton responded.

"No, it wasn't.. it was completely Brooke's."

"Hey don't blame me, I merely suggested it.. you're the one who started asking around for the nearest tattoo parlor… but I'm glad you did.. I love mine."

"What am I going to do? I have Nathan's number on my ass! And what about you.. where's yours?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Oh, I wasn't that drunk.. or stupid." She busted out laughing.

"Haha.. very funny.. guys this is awful."

"The question you should be asking yourself is why you have it in the first place?" Peyton asked.

"Because somebody decided that Irish car bombs was a wonderful idea." Haley said glaring at Brooke.

"No, sweetie.. of all the tattoos you could've gotten, you go and get that, face it Haley, you've fallen for Nathan." Brooke stated.

"This can't be happening." Haley said as she dropped back down on the bed.

"What can't be happening?" Lucas asked walking inside Peyton's room. It was then that he noticed Haley's tattoo.

--

Nathan closed his locker and started walking down the hallway. He turned the corner and almost stepped on a book. He bent down to pick it up as he saw a girl in front of him picking up other books that were on the floor. He bent down and noticed the ass of the person in front of him and a tattoo above the crack. He picked up the book and stood up a little confused. Was that his jersey number?

"Thank you.. I can be such a klutz some… oh it's you." Haley stated as she turned around. She hoped he couldn't tell that she was gawking at him. He was wearing slacks, a button down and a tie, a rule Whitey had implemented for every time they had a game. She never saw him dressed formally and the site nearly took her breath away. For Nathan, it took a second for him to react, he was just so surprised by the whole situation. She took the book from his hands and muttered "thanks" and started to walk away before things could get any more awkward.

"Haley!" He called out, running in front of her, she spoke too soon. "How are you?"

"Well my headache suddenly gotten worse." She said sarcastically. Nathan tried to brush it off. "Look umm.. back there.. I saw.. well… on you're back.. is that.."

"A cruel joke that Brooke played on me, yes it is." Haley lied. "I wanted a nice little purple flower but instead she drew that and now I'm stuck with it for the next 3-4 weeks." She added and continued walking away. Nathan just stood there and Haley felt a little guilty for biting his head off. She was still upset about the tattoo and Lucas' reaction to it all. Needless to say, she was in a bad mood. She turned around and looked back on Nathan, he looked so sad, so hurt. She felt like running over to him and giving him a hug, but she didn't. "Hey Nathan, good luck on tonight's game." She gave him a half smile and continued to walk.

Nathan stood there as she continued to walk, checking out her ass and seeing a portion of the 'fake' tattoo on her back. She smiled at him for the first time in forever and he couldn't help but be happy. He couldn't hide his own smile. Once she was out of site, he continued on his way to class. Nearby, Lucas was inside another classroom and saw the whole thing.

--

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Whitey yelled. " BOTH OF YOU!.. Are you trying to make us loose.. 5 minutes .. 5 minutes of both of you playing and our lead is cut down to half.. you two better get your act straight or I'm going to bench you both!"

"Yes coach." Both Scotts muttered. Nathan and Lucas went back onto the court.

A few minutes later, after the other team scored another basket.

"Why don't you play some D!?" Nathan instigated.

"Why don't you pass the ball?"

"Jerk."

"Tool."

"Keep talking ass." Nathan said as he stepped behind the line and the ref handed him the ball.

Lucas ran up to Peyton who was behind the line with the other cheerleaders. "I've seen Nathan in the showers, no wonder you broke up with him." And then ran off. Nathan threw the ball at Lucas and the two instantly went at it and got kicked out of the game.

After the game and a couple of miles outside Tree Hill, Nathan and Lucas looked on as the school bus they were on suddenly drove away.

"Thanks a lot, my cell phone is on that bus." Nathan glared and started walking.

"So is mine.. God.. this is all your fault."

"My fault."

"If somebody didn't throw a basketball to my back, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe if someone knew how to keep their mouth shut"

"I could say the same thing!"

"We could've lost thanks to you."

"To me.. you were hogging.."

"Yeah and I was scoring.."

"During the game or you trying to score with somebody else from the Tutor center."

Nathan glared and it took everything inside of him not to pound Lucas to the ground. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he acted towards Lucas and how he went to Haley as if she was a piece of meat. Instead, he continued walking in silence.

Lucas knew he hit a chord and when Nathan didn't say anything, he felt sort of guilty. Lucas wondered for a moment if maybe he did go too far. He tried to walk it off but then from behind them he heard a car coming up with music blaring. Lucas recognized some of the guys in the car as being from Pinkerton, the school they just played. They pulled over and opened the door, "Need a ride?" Somebody inside asked.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Nathan said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Nathan."

"Whatever." Nathan walked over to the door and a hand grabbed him inside and the car immediately took off. Lucas was now suddenly very worried.

To Be Continued . . . .

Note: Not that anyone would really care, but the "tattoo" ladies night was supposed to take place at a different night but it just made a lot more sense to have this chapter continue right off the last one. But thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming ! And don't forget to catch OTH this Tuesday, this season so far has been great. I can't wait.


	12. Chapter 11

Games, Lies, and Love

Chapter 11

Summary: Could the night get any weirder? A twist on what happened in season 1 episode 6.

Note: Thank you guys for the reviews, i really like to hear what people think about the story. I see how many people read and hopefully you'll leave a review.

--

"So he got kicked out?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Both of them." Peyton said. The three of them were hanging out in Peyton's room.

"I should call Lucas and make sure he's ok." Haley replied.

"I already did." Brooke chimed in. "He's not picking up."

"I'm sure he's fine .. hopefully Whitey doesn't kill them. He was really pissed." Peyton said.

"Yeah I bet." Haley replied.

"Well enough about that." Brooke said trying to change topics. "We have to get ready for the classic this weekend… you should totally go tutor girl."

"What? No I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know Brooke is going to keep bugging you until you say yes and I'm with her, you should totally go… I mean what're you going to do this weekend?"

"I was planning on doing some school.."

"Don't finish that sentence Haley James.. you are going and that's final."

"But Brooke, what am I going to do? You guys are going to practicing for your routine."

"Well, we're not going to practice all the time and besides Lucas will also be there."

"Again.. what am I going to do there?"

"Is he still mad about that whole tattoo thing?"

"What do you think? You saw how he flipped."

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Peyton chimed in. "Besides Karen is chaperoning too."

"Yeah, come on tutorgirl, what do you say?"

"Fine." Haley mumbled.

Brooke squealed, she loved road trips.

---

Lucas watched the car drive down the road and pulled into a rest stop about half a mile down the road. Lucas ran over to them and hoped that Nathan was okay. He arrived a couple of minutes later and was happy to see that the car was still there along with three passengers, but no sign of Nathan. He looked up into the store and saw Nathan in his boxers with the words "Raven Sucks" across his back. Just great, he thought. He made his way inside through the back enterance and saw that everyone was staring at Nathan, especially the ladies. He walked up behind Nathan and mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting hemroid oitment and then beer."

"What?"

"Would you card me like this?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Those idiots out there .. they took my clothes and they claim to have a gun, though I don't know if they're just bluffing."

"Well, whatever we have to get you out of here before someone calls the cops." With that Lucas grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him outside. They went out through the back so that the three stoogies wouldn't see them. Lucas removed his "Dan Scott" sweatshirt and the warm-up bottoms he had on and handed it to Nathan.

"Thanks." Nathan said a little awkwardly. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked considering that Lucas was just wearing a t shirt and basketball shorts.

"Yeah, well since I had to run my ass over to save you, I'll be ok.. now who were those jerks?"

"You mean the three stogies.. just some losers who feel bad that they lost tonight."

"Explains that 'Ravens suck' sign you have on your back… let's just go."

"Wait, not yet." Nathan commented as he peaked through the corner and saw that the three guys got out of their car and was looking for him. "Come on, I got an idea."

Lucas and Nathan around the back and into the front, careful not to be seen. The idiots left the car unattended. The three guys, who called themselves Thing, Thing #1 and Think #3 were out looking for Nathan, waving his clothes around asking where he was. The two brothers found broken pieces of glass on the floor and slashed the tires. One of the guys spotted them and started to run back to the car and Lucas and Nathan immediately took off.

The two laughed as they watched them get into the car, only to realize that they had a flat on all four tires. They took off in the night and ran away until they were out of sight. They stopped at a sign, which showed that Tree Hill was still 10 miles away.

"Great, what're we going to do now?" Lucas asked.

"Well, before we took off I saw this on the front seat." Nathan said taking out a wallet.

"Sweet." Lucas smiled.

"Crap."

"What happened?"

"This broke ass only has $15 and some change here."

"Change is good, there's a payphone here, we can call for a ride."

"Thank God."

They started calling their friends but no one picked up their phone. They made sure to hang up before they lost their money. Tim picked up but he was always a goof ball and ended up accidentally hanging up before Nathan can ask for a ride.

"Forget this, there's enough change to call 411 and get a taxi.. the school is a lot closer from here and that's where my car is parked." Lucas said.

"Fine do it." After 10 minutes, a taxi came and dropped the two boys shy of 3 miles away from Tree Hill High.

They walked in silence until Lucas started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Why the hell did they call themselves, Thing, Thing 1 and Thing 3?"

"Haha.. cuz the last one was the third one.. what a bunch of morons." They laughed as they recounted the look on their faces when they saw them and that their tires had been slashed.

"You know, you didn't have to come get me .. Thanks."

"Yeah, well we still need you if we're going to make it to the play offs.. so technically I did this for team."

"Haha.. you're a real saint .. crap I almost for about that."

"What?"

"The game… my dad is going to flip."

"Why, we won?"

"Not that.. how I got kicked out .. I can hear him now talking about how it's going to lower my point average and how scouts don't like a player with a short temper."

"He's that bad?"

"Worse.. I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball and I was the pitcher and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a homerun. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, Smart move or Good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the ass as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking into pitch, sat me on the bench, never mentioned it again."

"That sucks."

"Yeah… so just think about that the next time you're feeling sorry for yourself… be glad he didn't raise you."

Did he just acknowledge that they were related? Lucas pondered.

"Look.. I'm sorry about that whole thing with Haley.. I'm just protective over her."

"Whatever.. it's not like I didn't deserve it .. she's lucky to have you watching out for her."

Lucas nodded and the two walked in silence and then they finally reached the high school. Lucas took out his keys and started his car, the drive to Nathan's was also quiet and Lucas pondered whether or not he had mistaken Nathan Scott. He stopped in front of Nathan's house.

"Good move with the wallet.. if not we would've been walking for hours."

"Don't sweat it .. thanks for the ride." Nathan got up, a little weirded out that the two actually didn't strangle themselves tonight. He closed the door behind and was about to walk to the front door when Lucas rolled down the window and called out for him.

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned around and looked through the open window.

"The tattoo .. it's not fake."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"You really don't have a clue do you." Lucas said laughing to himself. "Goodnight Nathan." He said as he drove off.

Nathan watched as Lucas turned the corner. He put his hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Could this night get any weirder?"

--

The next day at school, Haley walked up to Lucas just as he was closing his locker.

"Hey, I heard about last night and that Whitey kicked you off the bus, are you okay?" The two started walking to class.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Are you still mad about that whole tattoo thing?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to find out.

"No.. I'm just tired.. it was a long night last night."

"Well you're still here, which means that you and Nathan didn't kill each other."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled. "So I hear you're going this weekend, it should be fun."

"Oh this is my class." Haley stopped. "Yeah, they convinced me to go."

"Well I gotta go, see you later…. Brooke Peyton." Lucas greeted as he walked away. As he walked, he bumped into Nathan. Immediately all eyes were on them, especially the three girls who were by the foot of their classroom. "Hey" They both said at the same time, nodded and continued to walk.

"Did I just see that?" Brooke commented first.

"Yeah, is anyone else feeling cold because I think hell just froze over."

Just then Nathan started to pass them. "Brooke, Peyton.."

"Hey Nate." The two responded a little confused.

"Haley." Nathan said with a huge grin and continued to walk down the hall.

"Seriously, what the hell happened last night?" Haley muttered.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Please review, it might help me write the next chapter a lot faster, especially since Lucas and Nathan seemed to call a cease-fire. The weekend classic will definately be interesting.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Haley gets to be a cheerleader for the weekend.

Note: Thank you guys for all the great feedback, please keep them coming. Last chapter got more reviews than normal, which made me excited and I wanted to put this chapter out ASAP. It's probably the longest chapter yet but I think many of you will like the end, so please please review !!

--

Haley looked in the mirror. She still felt uncomfortable, feeling that the hem line was way too short. Oh God, what was she doing? She can hear the roar from the crowd and pretty soon all eyes were going to be on her. Oh no, she was nervous again, no terrified and absolutely petrified. What was she thinking agreeing to this? This was supposed to be a weekend get away not a display of public humiliation. Daym Brooke, why did she agree to fill in for Theresa? Haley James had no business being a cheerleader, let alone perform for a crowd.

She heard footsteps behind her and she looked up in the mirror and saw none other than Nathan Scott. "Could this get any worse?" She thought to herself. She wondered how she got herself in these types of situations.

--

48 hours ago

"Shoes, check… toothbrush, check .. outfit for the bus ride, check…" Brooke said as she went over her list of things to bring for the weekend.

Haley turned to Peyton and whispered. "Is she always like this?"

"Worse." Peyton responded and the two started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke.. are you sure you need all that stuff?" Haley asked.

"To put it simply .. yes."

"It's only a weekend." Peyton added.

"Yes, but a weekend filled with hot boys.. I need to look my best."

"Brooke, we're going to be wearing our uniform for most of the time."

"Yes, but not all the time."

Haley and Peyton both shook their heads as Brooke poured more things into her luggage.

--

"Save me!" Haley said entering Lucas' room and dropping on his bed.

"I thought you were helping Brooke pack?" Lucas asked, packing his own bag.

"Well I had to go out there before a fight breaks out."

"What?"

"Well once Brooke took out a third piece of luggage, Peyton and I tried to intervene and let's just say it got ugly."

Lucas laughed at himself, imagining the scene. "That Brooke." He said with a smile.

Haley laughed to herself. "Someone has a crush." She said teasingly.

"What're you talking about?"

"You.. Brooke .. it's pretty obvious."

"Whatever.. you're delusional."

"Uh hu.. so I guess Peyton is out of the picture."

"There might've been a moment with her but I dunno .. Peyton's a cool chick but, we're just better off as friends and besides with her history with Nathan .. I mean things are already weird as it is.. imagine me going to school dating my brother's ex girlfriend."

"Wait what?" Haley asked confused.

"I said, I think we're better off as friends."

"No, not that .. the part where you referred to Nathan as your brother."

"What, no I didn't."

"Yes you did.. seriously Lucas, what happened that night?"

"Nothing happened." Lucas said trying to play things off.

"Like how I'm also supposed to believe that there's nothing between you and Brooke .. spill it Scott."

"There's nothing to tell .. we fought, Whitey kicked us out .. we had to walk back to Tree Hill.. I think it's safe to say that for the moment we have nothing left to fight about .. which is good cuz we have to focus on the tournament this weekend, especially if we want to make it post season… I still can't believe this, me playing varsity with an actual chance to go to state."

Haley smiled. All his life, Lucas loved basketball but didn't have the opportunity to play in an organized league. "But anyways, I'm glad you're going." Lucas said trying to change topics.

"Yes, I am .. while you guys are out doing whatever it is your doing .. me and your mom are having a chick flick marathon in her hotel room."

"Gee, that sounds fun." Lucas said in a monotone voice.

"Don't hate." Haley retorted.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Skillz." Lucas said laughing as Haley threw a pillow at him. Haley was glad that things between her and Lucas was coming back to normal. He freaked when he saw the tattoo and she could've sworn she saw a vein popped. It was actually pretty upsetting for her, but she understood why he was mad. Either way, she was excited for the weekend, despite another Scott being there.

--

"What the hell is all this crap?" Whitey yelled at Brooke.

"Our stuff." Brooke responded back.

"Well get it out of here, there's no space in the bus for all that junk!"

"Told you that you packed too much." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear. "You quiet." She turned to face Peyton and then back to Whitey.

"I hope you know that there are going to be 10 very pissed off cheerleaders if you don't bring that stuff aboard."

"Coach relax." Nathan chimed in. "I can drive and put all this crap in my trunk."

Whitey was about to say no, but saw the determined look of 10 very angry cheerleaders in front of him. "Fine!" He said throwing his hands up, "but I better see you in the rear view mirror at all times."

"Sure thing coach." Nathan was relieved. He wasn't in the mood to spend the next few hours crammed in that bus. He saw Haley next to Peyton with a duffle bag. "Was she going?" He thought to himself, "This weekend just got a whole lot more interesting."

He walked over to her and casually asked, "So what do you say, Haley.. you want to ride in style." Haley was completely thrown off, that was the last thing she expected to hear from Nathan. But the way he stood there with that smirk on his face, a part of her wanted to say yes. "Umm.. no thanks." She said uncomfortably. Peyton saw Haley's discomfort and quickly stepped in and put her arm around Nathan, "I call shottie." She said leading him away. She turned to Haley and she could make out "You owe me," coming from her mouth.

--

"Would you stop?" Nathan asked annoyed. Peyton was changing the music again.

"I can't stand your crappy rap."

"Well I can't stand whatever the hell you're listening to." They bickered for a while until they reached a station which played classic hiphop and the two called a truce.

"So haven't seen you in a while… what's up?" Peyton asked trying to make conversation.

"You know the usual.. basketball .. Dan's an ass and basketball."

"What else is new?"

"Tell me about it."

"So .. how're things with your new BFF."

"Huh?"

"Your new BFF, Lucas."

Nathan nearly swerved. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No black eyes from either of you .. no yelling at practice.. what's up with that?"

"Whatever Peyton, just drop it.. as much as I love to carry the team on my shoulders.. I can't do it all the time, I need players like him to step it up if we want to make post."

"Uh hu. And Haley?"

"What about her?"

"Please, I saw you giving her the Nathan Scott smirk, that girl has you so whipped."

"What're you talking about?" Nathan said, trying to fight the smile forming on his face at the mere sound of her name. God, he's such a girl, he told himself.

Peyton gave Nathan another of her "uh hu" looks and the two sat in awkward silence.

"I'm just wondering .. that tattoo Haley has.. is .. is it real?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peyton said, trying to hide her smile. Nathan knew by her expression that she knew what was up. He couldn't help but smile. This weekend was definitely going to be much better than he thought.

--

"This sucks!" Nathan exclaimed. "I thought I was rooming with Tim."

"Sorry son, we're going in alphabetical order .. in case you forgot how to alphabetize, Tim's last name is Smith as in S-M .. you're Scott as in S-C .. and what do you know, we also have another Scott… deal with it or you both will be sleeping on the bus." Whitey said storming off.

Nathan closed the door behind them.

"Since you did drive, you can just sleep in your car." Lucas stated. Nathan glared at Lucas and the two boys lied in their bed. Lucas started reading a book and Nathan pulled out a Sports Illustrated magazine.

--

"So how was the ride?" Haley asked Peyton. They were waiting at the lobby while Brooke was checking them in.

"It was amazing, when we stopped at the rest stop, we so got it on in the backseat!"

"Oh." Haley's expression turned into a mixture of sadness, jealousy and anger.

"Relax, Haley.. I was just kidding hehe .. God .. you should've seen your face."

"Well how about my fist in your face?"

"Oh testy, I think someone was a little jealous."

"Was not."

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Peyton said as she took off because Brooke was calling out for her.

Peyton ran over to Brooke. "What happened?"

"We have a problem." Brooke panicked.

Meanwhile, Haley was left thinking about what Peyton had just said when a familiar voice took her out of her thoughts. "Well well if it isn't Holly Johns." She turned around and couldn't believe who was in front her.

"It's Haley James, you idiot."

"Of course I knew that .. I'm just playing with you .. you're not going to give your old friend a hug."

"Uh.. we were never friends Damien and what the hell are you doing here?"

"For the tournament of course."

"And all this time I thought you moved far far away."

"Aww Haley, I know you missed me .. and look how you've grown up, I definitely missed you .. (licking his lips and Haley just gave him a dirty look) though I am going to be a little sad when my teams beats out my old hometown… I hear Eugene is on the team now.. you still hang around with that loser."

"It's Lucas, you moron, and in case you didn't know .. we're undefeated, so I wouldn't be celebrating just yet."

"Yeah, I hear that other loser of Scott is on the team too… Lucas never had anything on me and neither did Nathan."

"Damien!" Someone called out from a distance.

"Well, I have to go Haley.. I'll be seeing you .. in you dreams." He blew her a kiss as he walked away.

"Oh Haley, now I definitely know… dark haired basketball players are so you're type."

"Eww Brooke, I almost threw up my lunch, that was Damien West."

"Who?"

"That jerk who played basketball in junior high." Peyton chimed in.

"Oh yeah him.. eww.. anyways .." Brooke pulled out a measuring tape and started to measure Haley.

"Brooke.. what the hell are you doing?"

"You're right girls, she's a perfect fit." Brooke said to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Fit for what?" Haley asked confused.

"See there was a slight problem .. Theresa's sick, she's in the bathroom now puking her guts out."

"I told her not to get that hotdog from that shady vendor at the rest stop." Bevin added.

"But you're just the right size to fit into Theresa's uniform."

"WHAT?! No Brooke." Haley looked at Peyton for support.

"Sorry, Haley.. I'm on Brooke on this one.. we're one girl down and let's face it .. you're it."

"The answer is no.. you guys I have two left feet."

"Well you didn't have two left feet that night we went out."

"Yeah, well get me drunk, that might be the only way I'll agree to this .. in fact no.. even if I was that drunk I wouldn't agree to do this."

"Brooke's right Haley, we seen you move and granted you're not a professional but you're not bad either." Peyton said.

"And besides you have the James genes in you." Brooke added.

"What does that mean?"

"Taylor was captain when we joined as freshmen and that girl could work it."

"Believe me, my sister can do more than just work it .. and believe me when I tell you that me and my sister are nothing alike.. there's no way."

"Don't worry about it Haley." Bevin said putting her arms around Haley and walking with her. "I wasn't the best dancer either but I had some good help .. he's actually our little secret."

"He?"

They walked into an empty meeting room, where Mouth was waiting for them.

"Haley James, I'm here to whip you into shape." Mouth stated. Brooke jumped for joy.

"Haley, you just saved us, thank you so much." She said giving Haley a hug.

--

They spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night rehearsing and bringing Haley up to speed. They had to re work the routine a little bit and switch places so that Haley wouldn't have to do any of the stunts. Haley called Karen and explained the situation to her and was sorry that she had to bail for movie night. The girls were in the backstage getting ready to go on, making sure their make up and hair were perfect. The squad started to make their way out, but Haley stayed behind.

"Don't quit on me now." Brooke said.

"I just need a minute.. you go on ahead." Haley stated as she looked in the mirror.

She still felt uncomfortable, feeling that the hem line was way too short. Oh God, what was she doing? She can hear the roar from the crowd and pretty soon all eyes were going to be on her. Oh no, she was nervous again, no terrified and absolutely petrified. What was she thinking agreeing to this? This was supposed to be a weekend get away not a display of public humiliation. Daym Brooke, why did she agree to fill in for Theresa? Haley James had no business being a cheerleader, let alone perform for a crowd.

She heard footsteps behind her and she looked up in the mirror and saw none other than Nathan Scott. "Could this get any worse?" She thought to herself. She wondered how she got herself in these types of situations. It was already hard enough to deal with this routine, but now Nathan and then there was Damien, who she ran into again. When he saw her in the cheerleading outfit, he made a couple of insulting remarks and she felt like going up to him and hitting him in the groin. "God why do I always get the jocks.. especially the cute ones?" Haley asked herself.

"Nervous?" Nathan asked from the doorway.

"More like petrified… what're you doing here?"

"I had to see for myself, Haley James, cheerleader."

"Haha, funny.. I'm filling in for Theresa .. daym Brooke."

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say .. you always play for a crowd.. I on the other hand, am not built for these kind of things… look Nathan I don't have time for this, I need to go find the nearest exit." She said walking past him. He grabbed her arm and immediately she felt sparks racing through her body.

"You're going to be fine." He stated, now looking deeply in her eyes. She looked up and couldn't turn away from his intense gaze.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

He let go of her arm. "You know, everyone assumes I'm just your dumb jock who just barely passes and coasts through life and after a while I started to believe it too.. that I couldn't be anymore than that.. that is until I met you.. you believed in me, that I could do better in school and I did.. I surprised my teachers and even myself .. I guess I just needed someone to not to put me down like my dad ..to have someone encourage me .. to believes in me .. so I'm here to tell you Miss Haley James, that I believe in you… you can do this." He said with a genuine smile.

She couldn't help but smile back and hoped to God she wasn't blushing. "Thanks" she muttered and she nodded her head and turned to walk out that was until Nathan smacked her on the ass.

She turned around in this belief.

Nathan lifted his hands and smirked, "Just a little pre-game ritual the guys do for luck .. you know just in case."

"Yeah, I bet." She smirked back. Haley made her way outside and onto the stage.

"Tutorgirl, there you are." Brooke said relieved. "We were getting worried. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Brooke." She looked off in the distance and saw Nathan take a seat with the rest of the team. "I'm more than oaky.. we're going to do good.. I believe it… now let's do this."

The girls took their spots and then the music started. In a matter of minutes, the performance was over and they were flawless. During the whole time, Nathan couldn't help but stare at Haley, especially with the cheerleading outfit she had on, he knew he was going to need a cold shower later.

After they were done, the crowd erupted in applause and the girls hugged and congratulated each other. They were making their way off stage where the guys for the team were waiting for them. She saw Lucas and immediately, he scooped her up and gave her a big congratulatory hug.

"You did great out there Hales."

"Thanks Luke." A couple of feet in front of her, she saw Nathan. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and then he turned and walked away. She didn't want him to walk away. She hugged Lucas a little tighter, imagining for a moment that he was Nathan.

To Be Continued . . .

If I have some grammar mistakes, I apologize, I really wanted to post this in honor of one tree hill night, hehe. Though tonight was not as exciting as last week, I still enjoyed it, especially my Naley, so if I get a couple of good responses, I might be motivated to write the next chapter sooner. So please review !!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary: Nathan comes toe to toe with Damien West.

Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews of last chapter, it was the most reviews I had for a single chapter in this story. I really was pleased with how this chapter and last one came together. As you'll see in this chapter, it'll focus more on Nathan, just like last chapter was mostly on Haley. As with the overall plot of this story, I took pieces of mostly of season 1 and revamped it in this story. However, with the introduction of Damien West in the prologue, did borrow a little bit from season 3 as well as a touch of season 4, those very loyal OTH/Naley fans should easily recognize these moments. Please enjoy and review!! I'm going to wrap up (at least in draft) this story this weekend so you'll reviews help make me type faster.

Enjoy..

--

"You looked great out there." Damien smirked.

"Thanks .. I'll take that as a compliment." Haley kept walking through the lobby, trying to ignore Damien.

"You knew what would like even better?"

She stopped and glared at him. "What?"

"Me?" He smiled. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you have a game to lose or something."

"So little faith in me."

"You're wrong, I never had any faith in you."

"That hurts, Haley .. after all these years."

"You don't even know me .. you didn't even know me back when you still lived in Tree Hill."

"Well, I want to get to know you now, like in my hotel room, for example."

"You're unbelievable.. I have to go and meet some of my friends." She started to walk off but he pulled her back and slammed his lips onto hers. At the same time, Nathan was walking through the lobby and saw from a distance, Haley and another guy. He walked closer and saw the guy take her arm and they kissed. Immediately, his heart dropped and his blood began to boil, he turned around went outside, desperate to get some air.

Haley managed to push him off and then she slapped him in the face.

"That was for kissing me."

"This was for making me do your science project in 7th grade." She slapped him again before she stormed off. "Jerk!" She yelled out.

--

The clock ran out and the Ravens won. Haley sat in the stands next to Karen. With Theresa feeling better, she joined the rest of the squad. Although the girls didn't place in the competition, Brooke did win for "Best Chorography." The girls on the squad thanked Haley for coming in last minute and Brooke offered her a spot on the squad, but Haley declined.

Haley was too far interested in the game, in particular one player. Throughout the game, she felt as though something was bothering Nathan. The way he moved and played, it felt as if his heart wasn't in it. Sure he did score 20 points, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him.

The buzzer rung and Nathan sighed, another victory. After seeing Haley kiss Damien, he hasn't been the same. At first, he didn't know who the guy was but later on, he saw the same guy but this time more up close and immediately recognized him as the guy that kissed Haley and worst, he knew him.

--

_Flashback_

"_Well, well Nathan Scott." Damien said in the hallway of the arena._

_Nathan clenched his jaw and wanted nothing more than to pound this punk to the ground. _

"_Still missing your free throws West."_

"_Still a daddy's boy? It's a shame I don't go to Tree Hill anymore, (Damien touched his lips) I forgot how friendly the locals can be." _

_Damien had overheard rumors from some of his old friends at Tree Hill that there was something that happened between him and Haley. When he saw Nathan in the lobby, he immediately grabbed Haley's arm and kissed her. He always disliked Nathan, mostly because he dominated him when they were in basketball camp over the summers while they were kids. He didn't like any of the Scott boys. One time in junior high, he was placed in intramurals with Lucas on the same team and he hated him too. He used to tease and taunt him and when the intramurals were finished, he was glad he never saw that kid again. Shortly there after, he moved away. _

"_Well I can show you some Tree Hill hospitality." Nathan clenched his fist._

"_And I'll school you on the court tomorrow.. that is, if you even make it to the championships." Damien scoffed and walked off._

_--_

Everyone rushed to the court. The ravens were now heading towards the tournament championships and if they won, they were guaranteed a spot in the post season. It took some time but Haley and Karen finally made their way to the floor. They spotted Lucas and immediately gave him a hug.

"Congrats Luke."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, Luke great game."

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke called out.

"I'll see you guys later." Haley said as she made her way over to Brooke who was busy celebrating with the other cheerleaders. Just then she stopped as she came face to face with Nathan. She bit her lower lip and hated how incredibly handsome and sexy he looked right now. "Congratulations." She said with a smile. He looked at her quickly and muttered "Thanks" before walking away. That was weird, she told herself. She didn't have time to think though as Peyton pulled her over and joined the rest of the squad.

--

Nathan and Lucas were in their hotel room. Correction, they were trapped in their hotel room, as Whitey imposed a strict curfew on the team. They didn't mind though, they were going to the championship game the following morning and they needed all the rest they could get. Lucas lied in bed reading a book while Nathan was in the bathroom on the phone, with who he assumed to be a very pissed off Dan Scott.

Nathan got out of the bathroom and crashed onto the bed, looking extremely pissed.

"What did Dan want?" Lucas asked, surprised in himself that he actually cared.

"Well I told you the baseball story, this is the same crap… he found out I only scored 20 points today.. could you believe that? He's pissed about that, saying how it's going to drop my average.. and all this other BS.. God he's unbelievable."

"Sorry to hear that." Lucas said sincerely.

"Speaking of jerks.. did you see Damien West?"

Despite Dan, Nathan's mind kept wandering over to Haley. He was still unable to shake off his encounter with Damien earlier and seeing him kiss Haley played over and over in his mind. Nathan had to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah, he was almost as big as an ass as you.. keyword being almost." Lucas said, trying to liven up the mood. Being serious with Nathan was something new to him.

"Funny.. do you know he's here?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier.. still the same ass."

"You know we play his team tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it though he sucks, especially in his .."

"Free throws." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"I used to be in basketball camp with him."

"I was on his team for intramurals in 7th grade, God he made my life a living hell .. such a jerk, I'm surprised you two aren't best friends."

Nathan only glared back at him.

Lucas started laughing. "What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, I remember that Haley used to have a crush on him."

"What!?"

Lucas knew he struck a chord with Nathan. He almost wished he didn't say that. "Yeah in the 7th grade, wasn't a big deal.. I remember they got paired to do an assignment and then after that she never mentioned him again.. I wouldn't worry about it." He tried to reassure Nathan. Despite his feelings towards Nathan, he wasn't as opposed to him and Haley as he was before. He saw the way he looked at her and acted around her to know that his feelings for her were true. He really didn't think Haley had any feelings, that was until the whole tattoo incident. Then he remembered how Haley was freaking out over the cheer competition and he saw Nathan slip out and make his way to the girls locker room. He knew he must've talked to Haley, because on stage, he never saw her more confident and radient. It was a complicated situation and Lucas wondered how on earth he got in the middle of it all.

They went to sleep shortly thereafter, but Nathan couldn't get what Lucas said out of his mind. Dangerous thoughts crept into his mind. Maybe she still likes him? Maybe she loves him. The thoughts plagued Nathan all night and had a terrible sleep.

--

Haley wondered how on earth she was stuck in a cheerleader outfit, once again. Theresa celebrated a little too much last night and gotten sick.. again. Haley agreed to fill in, knowing that it was useless to fight Brooke on this one. She was having a miserable time though. The Ravens were losing and Damien West kept annoying her every chance he got. Nathan saw the whole thing but was too caught up with the kiss and what Lucas said to register that she wanted nothing to do with him. Needless to say he played like crap and the team was suffering for it.

The buzzer rang, signaling half time. The team went inside the locker room, where Whitey gave them all a proper yelling. Once he was done, Nathan lingered. Lucas came up to him.

"Are you ok? We need you out there."

"Nothing .. Damien's an ass."

"Don't let him get to you." Lucas said before walking away.

"I saw them together you know." Nathan said softly, looking at the locker in front him. Lucas stopped and turned around. "Him and Haley, kissing in the lobby yesterday."

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan said slamming his locker.

Lucas walked out and Haley came up running to him. "Hey is everything ok? Nathan.."

"Nathan.." Lucas cut her off. "..saw you making out with Damien West yesterday."

"What? Ew, I tried to pull away but he kissed me, I slapped him as soon as I was able to break free."

"Well, Nathan kinda saw that.. well not the slapping part at least."

Her heart suddenly dropped, realizing why he was so distant from her.

"And I kinda mentioned that you had a crush on him a few years back." He said quickly walking away, leaving behind a flustered Haley. Just great, she thought to herself.

--

Nathan started to make his way out to the court. Most of the team was out there already. He walked through the empty corridor and was about to make it out to the arena when a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"6 turnovers, that's not the Nathan Scott, I know." Haley said, leaning against a white pillar.

She was in her cheerleading uniform and Nathan tried his best not to stare.

"Yeah.. well, I was distracted… shouldn't you be out there.. I'm sure your boyfriend Damien is waiting for you.."

She could feel the pain in his voice. Haley bit her tongue. "Can I tell you a secret?" She said softly.

"What?" He walked closer to her.

"I used to have a crush on him."

"Really." Nathan tried to sound disinterested.

"I know right, me Haley James falling for someone like Damien West.. a complete jerk, self centered, with the biggest ego.. but he wasn't bad on the eyes either.. tall, dark haired, blue eyed, athlete.. what can I say? I am a girl."

Nathan clenched his jaw. He obviously didn't see the comparison, Haley thought to herself.

"I'm glad you two finally found each other again." Nathan said sarcastically. "I saw you two together in the lobby… it's okay really.. you don't owe me an explanation."

"Well I wished you stayed around, you would've seen me slap him .. twice."

"What?"

Haley laughed to herself. "I'll tell you another secret."

"You're in a sharing mood." Nathan smirked.

She shrugged. "Well, in 7th grade Damien and I worked on a project together and back then he was very.. charming .. but it turned out that he played me the whole time, used me to do the project all by myself and he took the credit .. needless to say I was devastated, I guess I sort of developed trust issues after that especially to dark haired, blue eyed basketball players."

"If I couldn't be anymore obvious, then this boy is totally clueless." Haley told himself, but it looked like he was finally catching on.

"Oh…" was all Nathan managed to mutter.

"So like I was saying before .. this is not the way the Nathan Scott I know plays."

"I don't know if I had if he has it in him." He replied back.

"Someone once told me that they just needed someone to believe in them."

"That person must be wise." Nathan stepped closer.

"Maybe," She smirked, not giving him the satisfaction of a compliment, "..but I believed in you when I tutored you and I believe in you now.. you can do this Nathan.. so go out there and kick Damien West's scrawny little ass." She said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It happened so fast that he almost didn't register it. He swore he would never was his cheek again.

It took all of Nathan's strength not to grab her arm and pull him back towards him. Instead, he stood there, paralyzed by the touch of her lips on his cheek. She walked by him, but before leaving, she squeezed his butt, how she always wanted to do that. By now Nathan was completely taken off guard.

"For good luck." She said, winking back at him as she made her way to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"I bet." He replied back with a huge grin. Nathan stood there for a moment, taking everything in, the biggest smile forming on his face. He walked out there a minute later with renewed confidence and new determination.

The 2nd half started and needless to say Nathan Scott was on fire and especially teamed up with Lucas, the Scott brothers were unstoppable. They managed to gain some ground but Damien's team persisted. With a minute left, Lucas ran into foul trouble and was forced to sit out the last 2 minutes of the game. That didn't bode well for the Ravens and with a minute left they were still down by 9 points.

"You're seasons over, Scott." Damien said as Nathan took the ball.

"We'll see about that." Nathan responded as he shot a 3 and made it in, now down by 6. Next Damien had the ball and Nathan managed to deflect the shot. They ran across the court and the ball was passed to Nathan. He took a step back and took the shot, another 3.

With half a minute left, Nathan now taunted Damien.

"What's wrong West? Afraid to take the big shot." Damien tried to shrug it off and he was fouled by Nathan. He went up to the free throw line, where Nathan continued to taunt him.

"Don't break it now." Nathan said as Damien missed his first shot.

"Nice and easy, don't think about it." Nathan said as Damien missed his second shot.

And with 18 seconds left, the Ravens had the ball. "Foul him" Damien's coach yelled at him, but being stubborn and selfish, Damien told his team to hold off. With no time left, Nathan managed to make a 3 and get fouled.

With no time left on the clock and the score tied, Nathan had one free throw to end the game. With Lucas out, Nathan knew he needed to make this in. He lived for moments like this, but this time it was different. This wasn't for him, this was for his team not just for himself. Before, it was easier to be selfish, it gave him confidence but now with all these people depending on them, Nathan wasn't as confident as he used to be. Taking the ball in his hand, he dribbled it, thinking about all the times he practiced his free throws as a little kid. His eyes wondered towards Haley, who only had the biggest smile on her first. Their eyes locked and her smiled widened and she wiggled her noise and he could almost hear her say that he could do this. He smiled at the thought and he looked over to Damien, who looked extremely uneasy.

"You got nothing Scott! Nothing!" Damien taunted.

He could only look at him and smile. He had nothing? That was ridiculous, he had Haley in his heart and for him that was enough. Never taking his eyes off of him, he took the shot and the crowd roared when he made it in. Nathan pumped his fist, taking in the moment of victory. The Ravens fans went wild and started to make their way to the court. But Nathan's eyes drifted to Haley, who came rushing towards him. She jumped into his strong arms and he spun her around.

"You did great… you did it!" She said as he put her down.

"No, we did it." He responded. She looked so hot right now, all Nathan wanted to do was kiss her. However, the moment was cut short when the rest of his teammates descended upon him and hoisted him up.

"Haley!" He called out. He tried his best to get down but the team was still wild from the win. But Haley was already walking away behind the crowd.

"I'll be seeing you." She said as she continued to step back and just like that he was out of his sight.

To Be Continued . . .

Hope you enjoyed, again this chapter and last chapter were really important, as you will see next chapter.. prepare for some ups and downs, again please review !!


	15. Chapter 14

Games, Lies, and Love

Chapter 14

Summary: Haley has doubts.

Thank you guys for the reviews, especially inzie23, you're comment really put a smile on my face. Also, sorry for the confusion, there was a mix up with the upload for those who got a story alert. Anyways, I hope this helps from the awful previews for next week.

--

As much as Nathan wanted to enjoy the victory with his team mates, he couldn't help but be sore that they were complete cblocks. Haley was finally talking to him and not avoiding him like some sort of disease. He wanted to talk to her, to be with her, to touch her, to kiss her, to do everything with her. His heart raced every time he thought about her and during the game, she managed to calm his troubled mind. With her, he found something that he never knew he was missing. By the time his teammates put him down she was gone.

"Good game." Lucas extended his hand.

"You too." Nathan said extending his hand also, the two brothers sharing a friendly 'man-hug.'

They pulled away and looked at each other. "Was that weird?" Lucas asked.

"Totally."

"Jerk." Lucas said with a smile.

"Tool." Nathan replied back.

"That's better." Lucas said as he walked away and joined the rest of his teammates.

"First he takes your spot, now he's your new best friend." A familiar voice came out from behind him.

"We won the game, didn't we?" Nathan groaned.

"That's not the point.. I managed to leave my meeting early and come down here to see you playing like crap! That's unacceptable Nathan, what if the scouts only watched the first half, what then.. you could've thrown your whole future away!"

"Whatever Dad." Nathan tried to walk away.

Dan Scott grabbed his son's arm. "Let go Dad, you wouldn't want me to injure my arm or my hands."

Dan let go. "Your hands?"

"Yeah, for when I punch you in the face.. God dad I can't believe you.. I came back from a miserable first half and took my team to victory.. does that mean anything to you? No, of course not .. you're not me Dad so stop trying to live through me .. it's not my fault you didn't step up to the plate when you were a Raven." Nathan started to walk away.

Dan glared at him. "Don't you walk away from me!.. Nathan !"

By this point Tim came up to him, completely clueless as to the argument that just took place. "Hey Mr. Scott.. don't worry about Nathan… he's off to celebrate with that new girl of his." Tim said with a smirk.

"What girl?" Dan asked curiously.

--

Haley splashed some cold water on her face. She ran to the bathroom and just had to get out of there. Things between her and Nathan were definitely heating up. She wondered where the sudden surge of confidence came from, maybe it was the cheerleading uniform or the fact that Nathan constantly enveloped every thought in her mind. Either way, she still couldn't believe it. She honestly did not know what to say to him when she saw him during half time, all of sudden the words came out and that kiss. How her lips tingled just pressing up against his cheek. She wondered how it would feel to touch his lips, like for real. They had their moment before all the drama happened when their lips grazed, but it was so quick so fast that she wasn't able to truly experience it. Now just the thought of it got her face flushed.

Then there was the way he looked at her, especially when he shot the game winning shot. She really felt like throwing the pom-poms to the floor and throw herself at him, wait she sort of did that. He looked so adorable and extremely hot. Their eyes met and it was as if a conversation had taken place only by their body language. Haley couldn't deny that her feelings for Nathan was just a high school crush, no it was something more. She was mad and hurt over what he did to her but his actions over the past couple of weeks slowly softened her resolve. These feelings were completely new, she felt completely alive, but at the same time there was still that hesitation. Whether it was left over from the hurt he caused her, she wasn't sure. In her heart and mind, she had already forgiven her but what was stopping her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when two girls, who she recognized went to Tree Hill came in. She was washing her hands on the other end and didn't seem to notice her.

"I'm soo glad we won."

"I know I can't believe it."

"Those Scotts are so hot.. I'm so glad I came this week."

"It's a shame about Lucas, I hear Brooke Davis has him wrapped around her finger."

"No way.. God that sucks.. there's no way we can compete with her." Both girls giggled.

"On the good news, Nathan is still on the market."

"Like when was he ever off."

"Point taken."

"I mean he hooked up with Chrissy and Melissa while he was going out with Peyton."

"Melissa our year, or Melissa senior."

"Probably both." They both laughed.

"I mean, where's the sign up sheet, Liz, Maria and Tess all got to hook up with him last summer."

"Seriously, when you find it, sign me up too."

"You're bad.. what about Michael?"

"I was just kidding .. well somewhat.. hehehe.. Mike's great.. I totally see us together but we're still getting there.. I don't want to rush into anything, both of us just wanna have fun.. and I wouldn't mind having a lil fun with Nathan."

"You're so lucky to have him.. Mike is definitely someone you'd introduce your parents too."

"And Nathan isn't?" The other girl said sarcastically and they both laughed.

"Well maybe Lucas, he's definitely a keeper.. Nathan is .. umm.. you're _hit_ and _run_.. he'll hit alright and then run off." Both girls laughed again.

Haley couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to leave and get out of there. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alive and confident. She felt like finding a hole and never coming out of it. How could things work with Nathan? He's a flirt, a player. No he's worse, apparently he's a revolving door! He treated Peyton horribly and cheated on her, with lord knows how many girls. And what was wrong with Peyton, she's a stunning blond, smart, funny, one of the most popular girls in school and that still wasn't enough for him. Peyton is a great catch and Haley was sure Lucas would hook up with her but he found Brooke. If Peyton couldn't keep him faithful, what makes poor little Haley James think she has a shot. The voice of hesitation was no screaming in her head. Nathan Scott would only hurt her.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke shouted, startling Haley out of her thoughts. Her and Peyton came running off to her and pulled her into the corner so they can have a girls chat.

"Oh my God.. you and Nathan, I'm not leaving until I get details!" Brooke was practically giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, Haley spill." Peyton added.

"There's nothing going on with us.. not anymore." Haley said staring at the ground.

Both of them just gave her a look.

"What did he do?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing.. I just… Luke, congrats!" Haley exclaimed and gave her best friend a hug and thankful for the distraction.

Brooke and Peyton took a step back to allow the two to talk, both of them wondering what was wrong with Haley, but suddenly got distracted when a bunch of the girls from the squad came out too.

"Thanks Hales.. but what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy you won."

"Don't lie to me.. you look like you were about to cry.. did Nathan do something?"

"Nathan!" She scoffed. "This has nothing to do with him, in fact there's nothing wrong." She lied.

"That's total crap Hales.. I just saw you two out there.. what did he do?"

"Gosh, why does everyone think he did something.. he didn't do anything wrong.. besides why do you care or do I have to bring up that whole tattoo thing."

Lucas sighed, he didn't want to get in the middle of this but he already knew he was. He decided that this game Haley and Nathan were playing had to end. "Look Hales, Nathan's an ass and a complete jerk but for some reason that jerk seems to make you happy. I saw him slip into the locker room before you girls had to compete and I saw how you were on stage and how your eyes wondered to him just like in today's game.. believe it or not Hales, I want you to be happy and for some ungodly reason and some cruel twist of faith, my idiot of brother makes you happy."

"So now, he's your brother?" She tried to get defensive. "This from the guy who warned me about him."

"I know what he did what a crappy move but he really like you.. I see it in his eyes.. you can't fake emotion like that."

She stood there for a moment taking everything in. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Nathan turn the corner. He stopped and looked straight at her. Lucas turned around and saw him too. Haley looked back down on the ground and Lucas picked up her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't need to say anything, she saw it in his eyes. She moved passed him to get closer to Nathan and she looked back at Lucas who looked back with the same smile, urging her to go on. She smiled back and she walked as fast as she can to greet Nathan.

"Hey." She said with a big smile.

"Hey" He said with the same goofy smile. But by this time, the halls were getting crowded so he grabbed her arm and pulled her to another corridor where it was less crowded and where they had some privacy.

"I was wondering .. umm.." He was nervous. ".. if you wanted to celebrate.. sometime.. like tonight."

"Um.."

"Or tomorrow.. whenever.. I just really want to spend some time with you.."

He was stumbling on his words and Haley thought it was the cutest thing, but she knew it would be wrong if she went out with him.

"I don't think a date is a good idea." She mumbled.

"Date?!.. who said anything about a date." He tried to fake cough. "It could just be two people hanging out over pizza.. or something.."

"Nathan.. I can't.."

"Is this about the whole tutoring thing.. Haley you've got to believe me when I tell you how sorry I am."

"No." She immediately said. She felt guilty enough as it is that he still felt about that. "That's not it Nathan. What you did was pretty shady but you apologized and I believe you, I forgive you Nathan, I do."

Nathan felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Great, so you'll come out with me?" He said a more upbeat tone. She saw the blue fire lit up in his eyes and she couldn't help but get lost in them. What was she doing? She asked herself. She took a deep breath, pushing all her fears and hesitations behind her.

She couldn't hold back the smile, "Yes." She muttered.

It took all of his will power not to go up to her and hug her. "That's great." He tried not too sound so desperately happy. He was being too cute, she thought to herself.

"But there's that party tonight?" She asked.

"What.. no I don't care about the party."

"You deserve to go .. we can go out later."

"What if we go to the party, make an appearance then go? How does that sound?"

"Perfect.. what do you want to do tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Surprise? I don't like surprises, especially the last one you gave me." She suddenly realized that his mood had shifted. "Which I forgive you for Nathan." She quickly added. ".. believe me I'm not mad anymore." She said with a reassuring smile and his face lit up again.

"Well, we never got to go out the first time, I wanted to surprise you then and I still do, so what do you say Haley James.. I mean like I said we can go strictly as friends.. friends can go out and enjoy themselves." Nathan didn't want to rush things with Haley, he knew he had to be careful. He already hurt her enough.

"Okay Nathan Scott, your on."

Nathan couldn't be any happier. "Great.. so I'm about to head out.. do you want to ride with me?" He knew he was pushing his luck.

I took all of her strength not to say yes. "I think I'll pass and ride the bus with Brooke, she has to help me figure out what to wear tonight." She said as she started to walk closer to him.

"And Nathan." She said as she grazed her hand on his cheeks. Her touch sent shockwaves through his body and he was paralyzed to even answer her, only looking at her with his undivided attention. "We're not friends." She said in a low voice. This time he was really confused and wondered what was going on now. She leaned in and tiptoed to and got as close to his ears as she could and whispered. "Friend's don't go on dates." She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to walk away.

"Call me when you're going to pick me up." She said as she smiled back at him and turned the corner.

Nathan stood there for a moment, almost unable to comprehend everything that just happened. A date, he was finally going out on a date with Haley. He couldn't hide the smile on his face and he clenched his fist. "YES !!!!"

"Brooke!" Haley called out.

"Tutorgirl, there you are."

"Listen up, I need you're help in picking out an outfit tonight."

Brooke instantly hugged Haley. "Haley, oh my God, I've waited so long for this moment. I promise.. you.. now and forever to help you in your wardrobe to the best of my abilities."

"Brooke." Haley said trying to get away from Brooke's tight hug. "I just need something for tonight."

"Honey, I seen that poncho of yours. . it's going to take more than one night to fix you up."

Haley rolled her eyes. "God, will everyone just get over that .. you know what, I'll ask Peyton for help."

"K sorry.. I'll help.. but what's so special about tonight, we're just going to Tim's for the after party."

"I'm not going to the party."

"What!? You have to go!"

"I mean, I'm going but I'm not staying long."

"How come?"

"Cuz Nathan is taking me on a date." She said softly and couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Ahhh!" Brook instantly screamed and Haley couldn't help but join her. The two girls embracing once again.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really needed some Naleyness especially after next week's god awful preview. I think the whole Nanny storyline is the worse this season. I mean, haven't Nathan and Haley gone through enough, wasn't the accident bad enough!? Plus the whole nanny with the hubby thing is soo overplayed, everyone saw this coming. I can rant about this forever but yeah, I think everyone agrees with me. I might forgive Mark if he gives us a nice Naley sex scene to end next weeks episode, hehe. Anyways, this chapter turned out a lot different than what I had planned. It was 14 pages on MS Word but I still didn't like it, which is why it took me so long. But I completely revamped it and I hope you guys enjoyed how it turns out. So until next chapter! Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: Nathan and Haley go on a date.

Thank you guys for all the reviews, please keep them coming !

--

Nathan did his very best to try and drive straight, but his eyes kept wondering to a certain passenger to his right. God, she was gorgeous. He stole another quick glance and saw that she took a whiff of the flowers he gave her. There were absolutely no florists open in town, so he had to settle for some purple flowers he found at the grocery store. He apologized profusely but she said it was okay. Brooke really out did herself this time. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, which exposed her neck, and a black dress with spaghetti straps, the hemline just around the knees. It was incredibly sexy but still very much classy.

Nathan's hands went back on the wheel, he was nervous and his palms were sweaty. What was she doing to him? He thought. They arrived at Tim's house and Nathan immediately rushed over to the passenger door to open it for Haley. He held out his hand for her as she got out of the SUV and gave him a smile.

"Who knew you can be such a gentleman?"

"Not me." They both laughed, her hand never leaving his. They walked closer to the house and there were already a couple of people, who looked at them curiously. Suddenly she realized what she was wearing and who she was with. Of course she knew who she was with but everyone in school would see them. She started to get very nervous. She tried to downplay her emotions, so what about other people? It was silly, when did Haley James care about what people thought about her.

Nathan was nervous too, but for a completely different reason. He realized that Haley looked good, maybe too good. He could already see the guys outside checking her out. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her closer to him. She mumbled something but he couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

She laughed, "I said, why don't you just pee around me .. you know to mark your territory."

"What.. no .. I just.." He was babbling again, since when was he the babbler?

"Nathan, it's okay." She said as she pulled herself closer to him. God she loved being near him. The night was fairly cool and she wished she brought a sweater but around Nathan, she didn't need one. Nathan smiled, he loved feeling Haley close to him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He said bluntly. "I think we should just go." He just wanted it to be the two of them.

"You're right .. but I told Brooke I'd say hi to her and Peyton, how about in 15 minutes? Say our hi's and byes and then it's just us."

"Sounds perfect." He smiled as he turned the doorknob and entered the pack house. Sure enough all eyes were on them. A couple of guys said hi to Nathan and then quickly turned to check Haley out, to which Nathan sent them all glaring looks. He's even hotter when he's jealous, she thought to herself.

"Tutorgirl, hotshot.. nice of you to join us." Brooke said walking up to them.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said.

"Now, shoo .. Haley and me have to go use the ladies room."

"It's Haley and I." Nathan corrected her.

Haley chuckled, "I'm glad you remembered." She recounted the time when she corrected him on proper grammar. "But you go ahead.. say hi to the guys .. we got 14 minutes mister."

"Can we just make it 1 and get out of here?" He teased as Brooke dragged her away.

Nathan made his way to the crowd and went to the back kitchen were a couple of people were getting drinks, including Lucas.

"Hey." Both brothers said to each other, acknowledging the other's presence. Nathan grabbed a can of soda as Lucas refilled his cup.

"So you came with Haley."

"Yeah."

Lucas turned around and watched as the other two people in the kitchen left and went back to the party. He immediately pulled Nathan against the wall and held his arm under his neck.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only.. break her heart and I'll break your neck… Got it?" Lucas glared at him with death in his eyes.

"Yeaaa.." Nathan managed to mumble, Lucas was cutting off his oxygen supply. As soon as he said those words, Lucas let go off his grip and patted Nathan on the shoulder.

"Whoa.. I'm glad we got that out of the way.. have fun tonight… but not too much fun." Lucas smiled.

Nathan held his neck and could only laugh. Normally, he would've decked Lucas by now but he understood where he was coming from. He was her best friend and he admired the way he looked out for Haley. Truth be told, he was jealous that he and Haley were so close. He couldn't help but want her all to himself.

"Ass." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Punk." Lucas retorted as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Nathan stepped back to the party, where he greeted his friend Tim.

"Nate.. I was wondering when'd you get here.. rumor has it, you didn't come alone."

"For once, they were right." He smiled, thinking of Haley.

"Always slumming huh?"

Nathan's eyes darkened. He grabbed Tim by his shirt, "How many times I have to tell you I aint slumming!!" Nathan noticed that people were looking at him and he quickly pulled away.

"Gee Nate, I never knew you'd fall in love." Tim said laughing.

Love? Nathan thought to himself. His mind was distracted though as he followed Tim to the living room where he heard people hollering and saying his name. He looked at the giant big screen to see a tape of him playing basketball.

"Tim, what the hell is this?"

"In honor of our mvp here, I thought I'd show some of your greatest hits… your dad brought it over earlier."

"Really?" Nathan wondered what the hell his dad was up to. Too little, too late, it all became apparent on the screen.

--

Brooke pulled Haley aside for a little girl's chat.

"Haley, you totally look hot tonight." Peyton commented.

"Thanks." Haley said blushing.

"I could totally picture Nathan drooling all over you when he first saw you." Peyton added.

"Yeah.. but I think we both had to wipe the drool from our mouths." Haley smirked.

"You go tutorgirl! But I must admit that boytoy sure cleans up well."

"I'm just wondering, why boytoy?" Haley asked.

Peyton and Brook looked at each other and laughed. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No, it's better to see than to hear, trust me.. anyways what's next for you two?" Brooke said changing the topics.

"I don't know, he says it's a surprise."

"Ohh how exciting."

The girls chatted for a little longer when Lucas finally came in to join them.

"You look great Hales.. maybe a little too good… I think I have my sweatshirt in the car." Lucas teased.

"Very funny Luke.. are you okay with this thing with Nathan?" She asked a little nervously, making sure she didn't want to make her best friend feel uncomfortable. She knew the predicament she put him in.

Lucas recounted his previous talk with Nathan and smiled. "Yeah.. and just remember.. I always got your back."

"Thanks Luke." She said pulling him in a hug.

They were distracted by everyone screaming in the living room. They made their way to see what the big deal was. There on the television was Nathan playing basketball, some of the highlights from last year. Haley heart sank as she saw the scene change and Nathan was on his bed shirtless kissing another girl. Peyton's eyes widened and fear came over her as she made her way to the front. Nathan rushed forward to try to stop the tape but it was too late. The girl in the video appeared on screen before he was able to turn the television off.

Peyton immediately turned to Nathan and slapped him across the face. "Carrie!! You ass!" She recognized her anywhere. She was a cheerleader at Pontiac High School who always flirted with Nathan during the games. She stormed off before Nathan could say anything, all eyes were on him and looked to the other side of the room and saw Haley there, completely mortified and on the brink of tears. Their eyes locked and she immediately took off for the door.

Nathan immediately ran out after her but as soon as he left the house, Lucas rushed over and grabbed his arm and immediately punched him in the jaw, sending Nathan to the ground.

"Didn't you hear anything I just told you.. you're a dead man!" Lucas punched him again.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: I feel a little bad about leaving it this way, but the chapter was getting too long and I decided to split it, which is why this was a little shorter than recent chapters and I think for story purposes it's for the best. I modified it slightly thanks to the God-awful preview of the next episode, but fear not, the 'sex tape' will be fully explained next chapter. Thanks for the feedback and please leave me some love.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Summary: Nathan and Haley's first date goes completely out the window as a supposed sex tape emerges, which causes Haley to have doubts.

This wasn't supposed to be released so soon but with the great feedback from the last chapter and with my home team winning the Superbowl, I decided why not! Enjoy!

--

"Didn't you hear anything I just told you.. you're a dead man!" Lucas punched him again. Yes, he was the guy on the video but this had nothing to do with Haley, he had done nothing wrong. He punched Lucas back, sending him to the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong! That was way before I met Haley!"

"That doesn't help much, does it?"

"You two STOP!" Peyton screamed as she went outside. This time everyone was pouring outside to see what was going on. Brooke called her squad over and pushed people back in. Haley and Peyton didn't need anymore embarrassment.

"For once the jerk is right, this had nothing to do with Haley.. do you mind if you give us a moment?"

"Yeah.." Lucas said, wiping the blood from his lip and stepping aside. Once Lucas walked away,

"God I knew you were a jerk, but to record it too.. this is a new low even for you?"

"God no! I forgot I even had it .. we didn't even sleep together.. what you saw was .. . we had another one of our stupid fights and you dumped me .. I went upstairs with Carrie .. but that's it .. if you saw the rest of the tape, you'd see me kick her out."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Peyton looked heated.

"Fine."

They went back inside. Nathan put the tape back in. Nathan's stomach turned as he saw himself on screen.

_The kiss broke off and Carrie tried to pull him back in. _

"_You're not Peyton." He looked at her again, "or Brooke." He added._

The crowd erupted and both Brooke and Peyton smacked Nathan in the back of the head.

"_I'm Carrie, Nathan but don't worry, I'll make sure you won't forget my name."_

_She leaned in towards him but he pushed her off._

"_Look, I aint that drunk."_

"_But Nathan."_

"_Sorry Courtney but.."_

"_Carrie!"_

"_Yeah same thing .. look you should go."_

_She started throw a hissy fit, but Nathan just rolled his eyes and you could tell he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He turned back to her, "You're still here Callie?"_

_She got up, looking very mad and stormed out of the room. _

Nathan looked straight at the camera. "What the f?" He muttered as he shut the camera off and the video ended there.

Nathan threw the tape to ground, breaking it in half.

By this point, everyone was laughing their heads off. Peyton actually felt sorry for Carrie.

"You know you could've showed that to Haley to explain yourself." Peyton laughed.

"Crap." Nathan thought.

"Look Peyton, I'm sorry for how I treated you.. but I'd like to think that after all this .. we can still be friends.. I mean I feel a lot closer to you now than when we were dating."

"You're still an ass Nathan.. but at least a good hearted one.. I always knew there was a good guy in there."

"So do you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Yes you big idiot.. now go and find Haley."

"Thanks.. sorry too Brooke." He turned facing his other friend.

"It's okay, I know how you Scott boys can't resist me."

Nathan shook his head and drove off. He drove around town but couldn't find her. He decided to just go to her house and wait for her there. She had to go home eventually.

After a while, Peyton couldn't take all the stairs from people. She decided to call it a night and head out. As she neared the park, she saw a lonely figure sitting on the benches.

"What're you doing here? I'm surprised Nathan didn't find you."

"Oh, I saw his car and hid in the bushes." Haley tried to push out a smile. Peyton could see the bags under eyes, she'd been crying.

"I have to ask you something." Haley said to Peyton.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"When you were with Nathan.. did you know that he was.. with other girls?"

"Yeah.. we were always on and off like a light switch."

"It didn't bother you?"

"It did, but I wasn't exactly innocent in all this either."

"Really?"

"I mean, it wasn't anything big.. I did hang out with other guys and may have kissed one or two of them but it was usually doing one of our 'off' moments and yeah.. "

"It didn't bother you that girls always threw themselves at Nathan."

"It did, but I mean I was one of them so .. I dunno.. I'm surprised Nathan and I even lasted this long.. but I'm glad we're still able to be friends."

"Even after he treated you, especially tonight?"

"Yeah, I know he doesn't deserve it but I always knew deep down he was a good guy, he just needed to grow up.. his dad certainly didn't help things." Haley nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"Look Haley, Nathan actually didn't do anything wrong. He played the rest of the tape, he was drunk and thought it was me or Brooke.. but that's not important.. he kicked that Carrie girl out before anything happened. It was a huge misunderstanding." Peyton tried to cheer her up.

For some reason, that didn't make Haley feel any better.

"All that happened a long time ago.. you shouldn't let that stop what you have with Nathan now."

"I'm not upset about the tape.. I mean I am.. but you're right .. it was before I met knew him.. but what about all these other girls."

"What other girls? Trust me Haley, I know Nathan better than most people and I've seen him around you, and when he talks about you, his whole face lights up, he never did that with me or for anyone else. He likes you, no one else."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't but why don't you find out? I mean, he has a past.. you knew that.. the question is, will you let it stop you from having a future with him?"

Haley pondered her words but was interrupted as she felt a rain drop on her head. "I suppose you wouldn't mind giving me a lift?"

They got inside Peyton's car and Haley asked why she left the party early.

"Besides all the stares from people.. you weren't the only one with a hot date tonight?"

"You? Really who?"

"Jake."

"Jake!! When did this happen?"

"You and Brooke were too busy this weekend with them damn Scott boys that you didn't see me hanging out with Jake.. I don't know it just sort of happened and yeah.."

"Aww Peyton, I'm really happy for you."

"And I be will for you." Peyton stopped in front of Haley's house and they both saw Nathan sitting on her front steps.

"Good luck, Haley.. just follow your heart."

"Thanks Peyton." Both girls embraced. Haley took a deep breath and got out of the car, where a light rain was now falling.

He got up and ran over to her, he didn't care if he was getting wet.

"Haley, I'm sorry about that tape .. it was a long time ago.. it didn't mean anything, nothing even happened."

"Yeah, Peyton told me."

He took a step closer to her but she stepped back. "I can't do this, Nathan."

"Why?"

"Because you're just going to hurt me."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Well that tape wasn't your fault but it still hurts."

"I told you it didn't mean anything.. I didn't even know you then." He was getting frustrated. He'd come so close to having her and now the rug was pulled out right from under him. "I have past and .. I can't hide from it and it'll probably bite me in the ass sooner than later.. but I swear that ever since I met you, I haven't been that guy.. I don't want to be that guy.."

"You say that now but when another Peyton or Carrie comes along then what about me?"

"What're you talking about? There's no one else but you."

"For now Nathan! I'm not an idiot Nathan, I know how guys think and I see all the girls that throw themselves all over you.."

"You think I just want you for sex? Is that how low you think of me?!" Nathan felt hurt.

"No! I mean.. you've been around .. and no surprise here.. I haven't.." Haley tried to tease.

"Yeah.. so?"

"So? So what if I'm not good enough!" She finally came out. The rain was washing over them but they didn't care.

"Not good enough? Is that what's really bothering you?"

She nodded, realizing that she couldn't hide it anymore. "How am I suppose to compete with all those girls?" She said in a low voice.

Now Nathan was furious. "Compete?! God Haley, it kills me to see how blind you are.. you can't even see how great you are.. you're so beautiful Haley.. inside and out .. you're the smartest, sweetest, most caring person I know.. you make me believe that the world isn't as screwed up as I think it is.. and just even thinking about you makes my heart beat faster.." He took her hand and put up against his chest, where she felt his heart pumping a mile a minute. Her body was trembling, but it wasn't from the cool rain. She tried to get her bearings and pull away from him.

"I know I'm a jerk and that I don't deserve to be with someone like you.. I tried to walk away and let you be.. but I can't .."

"Why? Why should I believe you?" Haley's resolve was waning.

"Cuz I love you!" He couldn't believe he just said that but he did. She had filled in something that was missing in his life. It took a bubbling idiot like Tim to finally put a word to it. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

"I couldn't help it but I did .. I fell in love you Haley James. ." He said the last part breathlessly as he swooped her in and kissed her, not caring that they were both getting completely soaked by the rain.

His lips broke away from hers and he stood there, pretty sure that she was going to slap him like the last time he came to her front door. And even if she didn't feel the same way, all of it was worth it for just that one kiss. She looked up at him, completely taken aback by everything he just said. She had to blink a couple of times because of the rain and her hand touched her lips, as they still tingled from his.

"I love you too." She muttered and then slamming her lips back onto his.

It took him a second to realize what was going on. Their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues fought for dominance, finally breaking away. Their foreheads resting against each other as the rain fell on them. She grabbed his hand and made their way inside the house.

Once inside the safe confines of the warm dry house, their lips met again and Haley guided him up to her bedroom. Once there, she pulled Nathan towards the bed and he sat there. She grabbed a towel and tossed it to him and took one for herself. She let her hair down and Nathan couldn't take it as he stood back up and kissed her once more.

"God I love you."

She smiled. "Say it again." She whispered.

"I love you." He repeated over again as he left kisses on her cheek and neck.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly as her hands started to unbutton Nathan's shirt.

--

Haley couldn't believe she was in bed with Nathan Scott, an almost naked Nathan Scott with an equally almost naked Haley James. After shedding most of their clothes off, it took all of Nathan's willpower to break free and stop them from taking the next step. He didn't want to pressure Haley or do anything to make her uncomfortable. Despite professing their loves for each other, he knew that sleeping together so soon would be a mistake.

Haley couldn't believe it, Nathan Scott saying no to sex but at the same time, Haley cursed at herself for letting it get that far. With Nathan, she experienced a whole new set of emotions that she never felt before. It was a little scary but exhilarating at the same time. She already gave him her heart and she knew her body would soon follow.

"So is this how you pictured our first date?" Haley asked.

"What? Here in bed with you? Only if it went _really well_." He smirked and she lightly pinched his side to put him back in place.

"No seriously, what were you planning?"

"I can't say.. it's supposed to be a surprise."

"I had enough surprises tonight Nathan." He laughed.

"Okay fine, …we were supposed to go to any restaurant, didn't matter which one and each order something to go..."

"Uh hu"

"Then to the record store to pick out music."

"Okay.. then.."

"Then we were going to go to the docks, where I had a boombox to play the music you picked out and then there was going to be candles and plates and we were going to have a little picnic against the water front, but you'd eat what I picked and you'd do the same."

"Aww that sounded really nice."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you that date."

"As long as it was with you, that's all I needed." She hugged him tighter and kissed his bare chest.

"Well, there was something else I was thinking of.."

"Really?"

"Actually, we can do it now?" Nathan reached over to his jeans and pulled out some cards from the back pocket, though they were a little soaked, you could still read them. "I saw these at a store one day.. their questions to ask on a first date.. I figured that while we walked around, we could ask each other a question."

"Oh sounds fun, give me!" Haley immediately took it from Nathan's grasp.

"What are three things you like about the other person?" She read a loud.

"That's easy, you're beautiful, smart, funny, you're a great friend especially to Lucas and you were able to see passed all my bs and did I say that you're incredibly hot."

"That was more than 3." She teased.

"Well I don't play fairly."

"You certainly don't." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your turn." He said.

"Ok, you're really sweet once you get passed that whole cockiness thing you have going on (he laughs) .. I love it when you let me in, pass all your bs … and…"

"How hot I am." He said with a cocky smile.

She glared at him. "And you aren't exactly bad on the eyes.. or the hands." She said the last part playfully as she rubbed her hands over his abs. Nathan smiled and loved it when she touched him.

Nathan took the next card out. "Tell the other person a secret."

"I love you." She replied quickly.

"That's not a secret."

"Well it _was_ a secret."

"Yeah, an hour ago… come on Hales.."

"Fine.. the tattoo is real." She said quietly.

"I know."

"What? How do you know?" He started laughing. "Who told you, Brooke, Peyton?"

"Lucas."

"Remind me to kill him."

"Haha.. well you still have a secret to tell me."

"What, no it's your turn, I already said 2."

"If I already knew about it, then they're not a secret."

"You really don't play fair (he smiled).. well if you must know, I cheated on a geometry test last year."

"You? Cheating?"

"Yeah.. my mom was sick, I had to take care of her, I couldn't study so yeah I did it .. but in some ways I felt bad about it and I started tutoring to make up for it and now I really like it."

He smiled back. "Now your turn mister."

"I'm scared… of messing up." He said in a low voice.

"In basketball?"

"With you?"

"With me?"

"You said that you didn't think you were good enough for me… well I know for a fact that I'm not good enough for you."

"Nathan.. don't.."

"No let me finish.. I know I'm a jerk .. an ass but being around you.. I don't want to be that person and the fact that someone as good as you can see something in me..it scares me because you'll see that I'm still that guy and you'll leave me."

"Newsflash Nathan, I already know you're a jerk.." She teased. "I love you Nathan.. all of you." She gave him a reassuring smile and leaned up to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" He said sarcastically. "Cuz now that you're my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?" She interrupted with a big smile on her face.

"Yep.. now that you're _my girlfriend_ … I don't think I could ever let you go."

"I wouldn't want you to." She said as they locked lips again.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: I struggled with this chapter for a week, in fact I think I'm still struggling, but I just have to suck it up and just go from here. I knew I wanted there to be rain and that they would tell each other their feelings and they would spend the night, but I kept going back and forth as to how it was going to happen. I did a lot of re writes but I hope you guys like how it turned out. I decided to post this fairly quickly because of the great feedback I got. I know I kept everyone waiting for Nathan and Haley to finally be together. So please keep the comments coming!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Games Lies and Love

This chapter really hits on the title of the story. Thank you guys for all the feedback, sorry this took so long, I was getting burnt out from my other stories. Please review!

--

Nathan never woke up early but this morning he made an exception. He couldn't believe where he was or who he was with. He was in Haley's room, more specifically lying on her bed with her resting on his chest. He couldn't help but stare at her, she's so beautiful and now she was all his, his girlfriend. He liked the sound of that and he loved the feel of having her wrapped within his arms. He'd never had such a good night sleep.

He gently caressed her hair as she slept softly. He could definitely get used to this. After all the drama and heart ache, they were finally together. It was still hard to believe. He didn't know what he did to deserve a girl like Haley, but he knew deep down that he was never going to let her go.

Haley's eyes fluttered and her eyes adjusted to the light in her room. She smiled as she felt someone's strong arms wrap around her. _Thank God it wasn't a dream._ She thought to herself. She looked up and saw Nathan smiling, looking at her intently. _I wish every morning could start like this._

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning."

"Morning." He replied.

"I can't believe you woke up before me.."

"How can I sleep when I have the most beautiful girl in the world with me?" Haley blushed and she hugged Nathan a little tighter. They basked in each others presence and enjoyed the peaceful silence, which unfortunately for them did not last that long.

"Haley!" Lucas called out and knocking at her door.

"Crap." Haley muttered. Nathan remembered how pissed off Lucas was last night.

"You think I should hide?" Nathan asked.

"Haley !! Are you okay.. your parents are downstairs cooking breakfast." Lucas called out.

They both looked at each other and nodded. She quickly put on a bathroom and Nathan grabbed his things and hid in the closet.

Haley took a moment took compose herself. She opened the door with a yawn.

"Hey, Luke." She yawned.

"You had me worried there."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine.."

"You sure?.. after last night?"

"I'm fine Luke.. don't worry about it."

"What happened to you after the party? I tried calling you."

"I just walked for a little bit and then went home."

"I'm sorry about that.. I couldn't believe Nathan.. I'm just glad you found out before anything happened between the two of you.. I mean I know it happened a long time ago.. but the dude video tapes himself .. lord knows what other amateur porn films he has stashed."

She didn't think about the possibilities of another tape, there better not be another tape. Haley bit her lip. Should she tell him about her and Nathan? He looked pissed, maybe this wouldn't be the best of times. Lucas looked on the floor and saw a sneaker by the bed. He'd recognize those shoe anywhere. Nathan was here and Haley was trying to hide him. He couldn't believe this.

"I mean, nothing happened between the two of you?" Lucas asked once more.

Haley shook her head.

"That's good." He said pulling her in for a hug. _I can't believe she's lying to me in front of my face. _

"I'm relieved actually.. I mean you and Nathan.. haha… whoa.. talk about dodging a bullet..

"Yeah.." She tried to put on a smile.

"Aww Hales, it's okay.. you'll meet someone .. someone nice this time .. I'll make sure of it.."

"Luke.."

"Hales, it's okay.. you know what .. I'll even ask Brooke.. I know she knows a ton of guys."

"Luke.." She tried to protest.

"It won't be a problem at all.. Brooke likes to play matchmaker anyways… k I'll let you get dressed.. I'll see you down at breakfast."

Lucas went back downstairs and had a grin forming on his face. He wasn't mad at Haley. He was still sore at Nathan, but he knew in time that he could get over it. Peyton was right, it happened a long time ago and it had nothing to do with Haley. He just couldn't believe that she would hide something like this from him. He could read her like a book and she probably doesn't want him to worry. _If she likes Nathan, she should just say it. I__ guess I can be a little overprotective, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun._ Lucas smirked as he joined Haley's parents for breakfast.

Haley closed the door behind her and let the air out of her lungs. Nathan came out from the closet, looking a little annoyed.

"Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"No.. no ofcourse not .. but Lucas… he can be a little over protective."

"You think?"

"I mean.. you told me what happened last night.. imagine what he would do if he found you here.. and mind you my parents are right downstairs.. I was trying to save your life." She crossed her arms and Nathan wasn't moody anymore.

"You're right." He said, giving her a hug. "As long as you love me, I don't care if the rest of the world doesn't know."

"I do love you." She said wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and the two enjoyed each other's embraced. Haley pulled away, "now get going Mister." Haley said as she opened her window. Nathan shook his head, _this is going to be interesting._

--

After the fifteenth ring, Peyton finally decided to pick up.

"God, Haley do you know what time it is!" Peyton sounded annoyed.

"Have you spoken to anyone today?" She asked in a panic.

"Only you and I'm already regretting it."

"Ok good.. look.. you can't tell anyone about Nathan."

"Wait, what about you him.. did you?!" Peyton now sat up from her bed.

"Yeah.. we're.. umm. Together .. like forreal."

"Oh my God.. that's great!!" Peyton was now up.

"But yeah you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Peyton was confused.

"Lucas.. I still have to warm him up to it.. I mean things were going great but that stupid tape and yeah .. I just need some time with him.. I mean him and Nathan were just getting along."

"Haley, I don't like the sound of this."

"I'll tell everyone about Jake." Haley blurted out.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"I don't believe you .. and I don't understand why you want to keep this thing between you and Nathan a secret."

"And why don't you want people to find out about you and Jake?"

"Fine.. point taken.. but I'm telling you.. this is going to blow up in your face."

"Hopefully, we won't have to hide it for too long."

"K, now that I'm up .. you have to tell me what happened."

"Hehe.. I will.. but I have to eat breakfast with the parents.. I'll call you in a lil bit."

---

Haley was walking down the halls at school when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She was happy to see that it was Nathan. _Gee this feels familiar. _Haley thought to herself.

Nathan immediately locked his lips against hers and for a moment the world was lost to both of them. She pulled away and smiled.

"Nathan! We can't do this here.. what if we get caught?"

"Then we just have to be very quiet." He said pulling her back in.

Their lips parted and she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I'm going to be late for class.. I'll see you later."

Nathan pouted and Haley laughed, he looked so adorable.

Lucas was walking down the halls, when he noticed Haley walk out a class room. He stopped at his locker and then soon saw Nathan walking out of the same room. _This is definitely going to be fun. _

A short time later, Brooke came walking down the hall.

"Hey Lucas." She said in an upbeat tone.

"Hey Brooke.. just the person I wanted to see."

"Moi, I'm blushing Lucas Scott."

"Hehe.. well I actually need your help on something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Actually, it's not for me .. it's for Haley."

---

"Peyton."

"Haley." Both girls gave each other that _look_, before they busted out laughing.

"So Jake and I totally made out in the janitor's closet." Peyton whispered.

"Classroom." Haley said underneath her cough.

"What?"

"Classroom.. me.. Nathan.." Haley whispered back.

"Tutorslut!"

"Shhh.. Brooke's coming!"

"Hey girlies.." Brooke said in her chipper voice.

"Hey Brooke." The three girls walked in silence for a moment.

"Ok, stop… there's too much negative energy here." Brooke stated.

"Apparently, she's a psychic now." Peyton whispered to Haley. Haley giggled.

"I heard that P. Sawyer!.. anyways .. I know what's wrong with both of you."

"You do?" Haley and Peyton looked at each other worried.

"Peyton.. I know you've sort of been in a dry spell since Nathan and Haley. . well, let's just say Nathan made a fine mess out of both of my girlies.. but fear not .. I have a plan."

"A plan?" Haley asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yes.. I couldn't believe Lucas of all people would come up with it.. so this isn't entirely my idea."

"Oh this should be good." Peyton responded.

"Anyways.. to help you both out.. get back on the horse hehe.. sort of speak .. I'm hooking you two up on blind dates!" Brooke was practically gushing for joy. Peyton and Haley tried to keep a smile on their face but inside, they were both very worried.

To Be Continued . . . .

I hoped you enjoy. Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Games, Lies, and Love

Chapter 18

Summary: Brooke works her magic.

Thank you for the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update. I kinda put myself in a hole after Chapter 16, I used up all my energy with the whole basketball weekend tournament to Nathan and Haley hooking up. The whole Carrie thing and my other stories also had me distracted, but these last few chapters will certainly tie up everything, especially the title of the story. Enjoy and please review!

--

Haley slowly turned into the hallway. She'd tried to avoid Lucas because she couldn't stand lying to him. She tried to avoid Nathan because he won't stop kissing her. He really had to stop pulling her aside in some empty classroom or closet. Lastly, there was Brooke, who was always kept asking her about the type of guy she's looking for. She took it upon herself to find someone who would take away her "flower." She shuddered at the thought. She took one another quick look and realized the coast was clear. She started to walk, when an arm linked to hers.

"Oh my God, Peyton.. you scared me!"

"Haha.. sorry." Peyton laughed.

"God, I thought you were Lucas .. or worse.."

They both turned to each other and muttered. "Brooke."They started to laugh. Brooke was not only hounding Haley but Peyton as well.

"Oh God, we spoke to soon." Peyton whispered and their smiles left them as they saw Brooke walking right up to them.

In her gleeful manner, she put herself right in between them.

"So my lovely ladies, how much do you love me?" Brooke asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Haley replied.

"A comedian.. that's great, Pete will love it." Brooke responded.

"Who's Pete?" Haley asked.

"Your date tomorrow night." She simply replied.

"What!?" Haley had a mortified look on her face. Peyton couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh P. Sawyer.. Chris is your date." Brooke simply responded.

"What?!" Now it was Peyton's turned to look completely flustered. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"I'm glad you asked.. so me and Lucas were hanging out at Tric and then this band played and they were so good and then I remembered how much you love music (turning to Peyton and then to Haley) and Lucas mentioned how much you love music .. so why not date a musician .. I know, I'm a complete genius .. just promise me the maid of honor position at your weddings."

"Brooke." Haley and Peyton both protested.

"Fine at least a bridesmaid in Haley's but I swear to God P. Sawyer, I better be yours.. and oh I get to make the dress got it!?"

"Brooke, I don't know." Haley whined.

"Guys, come on.. you need to shake things up."

"I don't know Brooke.. I mean I know what you listen to..." Peyton added.

"Shh! Not another word from both of you… give them a try, they seems really interesting.. Pete plays bass and Chris plays guitar and lead vocals… but fear not if you don't like them, there are two other members of Hilton Fallout."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Hilton Fallout." Brooke responded. "That's the name of their band."

"What the hell kind of name is that?!" Peyton shot back.

"What? It's cute."

"A band's name is not supposed to be cute.. it's supposed to be cool, inspirational.."

"Oh get off your high horse P. Sawyer.. I think it had something to do after that whole Paris Hilton arrest thing .. at least I think that's what they said (Brooke looked confused).. but you can ask them yourselves tomorrow at 8 pm!!" Brooke clapped her hands.

Suddenly Peyton and Haley had a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

--

Nathan did not have a good practice. Besides the glaring looks he got from Lucas, his mind was on Haley and how he wanted to strangle Brooke. He didn't think that Whitey could yell any more than he did. Nathan was now all alone in the locker room, gathering his things. He sighed, the thought of Haley with another guy was making him boil.

"I guess Haley told you about their dates."

Nathan turned to see Jake next to him. He's known Jake for a while but never really talked to him, until now.

"How do you.."

"Peyton." Jake responded. _Duh! Of course he would know, _Nathan thought to himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not happy about it either." Jake added.

"That's reassuring." Nathan responded nonchalantly, he turned back to Jake. "What I don't get is why you and Peyton keeping your thing a secret?"

"Truthfully.. I have no clue."

"Well .. I mean I was her last boyfriend.. I mean it's like riding a Benz and then switching to a Kia.. you have to give people time to adjust to the downgrade." Nathan smirked.

"You really are an ass." Jake looked heated. Nathan laughed. "Relax man, I was just kidding.. I'm glad Peyton found you.. I know you'll treat her good .. at least better than I did."

"I think anyone could treat Peyton better than you did." Now it was Jake's turn to smirk. Nathan laughed, he did have a point.

"So why are you and Haley? Big time jock meets small time bookworm..?"

"Haley's cheating on Lucas with me apparently." He said with a heavy sigh.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Women." They both muttered at the same time and shared a laugh.

Jake grabbed the rest of his stuff. "Hey if it makes you feel better.. maybe she's just ashamed to be seen with you." Jake joked and took off. But Nathan stood there for a moment and thinking that maybe he was right.

--

(The scenes will change back and forth between Haley and Peyton's date)

-- Haley --

She sat at her table and wondered why in hell did she agree to do this. She really needed to talk to Lucas and get this whole thing over with. She was just glad that Nathan was very understanding about the whole thing. She was actually really surprised that he didn't freak, of course he had his objections but for the most part it went really smoothly. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about an over jealous boyfriend. She smiled as she thought about him, he really is great and every day she fell more and more in love with him.

-- Peyton --

Peyton squirmed in her seat. _How do I let Brooke talk me into these things, this is probably going to end like the last time when she posted my pictures on Peyton's headache seemed to only grow. What made matters worse was that her and Jake got into a fight before this. She thought back to their last conversation._

_"I still don't understand why you agreed to this." _

_"It's Brooke.. I told you.. she has like this weird control over me.. looks its just going to be one night." _

_"One night.. what about tomorrow night.. I don't understand why you can't tell your friends about us." _

_"I just.. I just don't want people to know just yet." _

_"Why?" _

_"…" _

_"Is it cuz of Nathan?" _

_"Nathan.. what does he have anything to do with this?" _

_"You still have feelings for him!?" _

_"No of course not, he's with Haley.." _

_"Yeah.. I don't get those two either… then are you what.. afraid to be seen with me?" _

_"What?" _

_"I don't know your last boyfriend just happened to be one of the most .. if not most popular guy at school.. it's no secret every girl likes him.." _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" _

_"You've obviously downgraded from starting point guard to the bench.." _

_"Jake.." _

_"No.. you know what forget it.. have fun on your date!" Then Jake took off._

-- Haley --

Haley looked over and saw a dark haired guy, with tattoos, piercing, and what she could only describe as mascara on his face. _Great, I get the goth.. this soo should've been Peyton's guy. _

-- Peyton --

Peyton looked over and saw a dirty blone, spiked hair guy, wearing something she'd seen from a bad Las Vegas variety show. _Great, I got the emo.. this so should've been Haley's guy. _

-- Haley --

"Hi, I'm Pete, you must be Haley." Pete gave a warm smile and stuck out his hand and she shook it. They sat down and started to talk. _He seems friendly and harmless enough_¸ Haley thought.

-- Peyton --

"Well well." Chris said as he took a seat across from Peyton. "Tonight's your lucky night, Penny .. Chris Keller has arrived."

Peyton immediately rolled her eyes. "It's Peyton you idiot!" _What an ass! _Peyton thought.

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry for cutting it short but this chapter ended up waaay too long and I figured that this was a good place to end it. Fear not, most of the next chapter is already written up, so send me your feedback and it might make me work faster (hint hint).


	20. Chapter 19

Games, Lies, and Love

Chapter 19

Thank you guys for the feedback. This chapter picks off directly from the last chapter. For the most part, it's alternating view points between Peyton's and Haley's dates. I hope this helps washes away the disdain from last night's episode hehe! On another night, I liked that Peyton was willing to put away her feelings for Lucas. She put his needs in front of her and for that I think was really mature and brave. I'm not as annoyed with Haley any more but Nathan and Lucas need to get their head back in the game. Anyways..

Enjoy and please review!

-- Haley --

Haley looked over and saw a dark haired guy, with tattoos, piercing, and what she could only describe as mascara on his face. _Great, I get the goth.. this soo should've been Peyton's guy. _

-- Peyton --

Peyton looked over and saw a dirty blone, spiked hair guy, wearing something she'd seen from a bad Las Vegas variety show. _Great, I got the emo.. this so should've been Haley's guy. _

-- Haley --

"Hi, I'm Pete, you must be Haley." Pete gave a warm smile and stuck out his hand and she shook it. They sat down and started to talk. _He seems friendly and harmless enough_¸ Haley thought.

-- Peyton --

"Well well." Chris said as he took a seat across from Peyton. "Tonight's your lucky night, Penny .. Chris Keller has arrived."

Peyton immediately rolled her eyes. "It's Peyton you idiot!"

-- Haley --

Pete laughed again as he continued to talk. "So after that whole mess with her going to jail and then getting out the headline on the paper read: Paris Hilton Fallout… and for some reason we all liked it and here are, Hilton Fallout."

Haley laughed. "Hahaha.. that's great. .I still can't believe you named your band after Paris Hilton."

"It was all Chris' idea, our lead singer.. he's like obsessed with her or something… he says that one day he'll marry her and take on her last name."

"This Chris seems to be a character."

"Oh he definitely is."

Haley smiled, she was actually having a better time than she thought.

-- Peyton --

"So then her sister comes over and I'm like .. whoa .. I need to hit the road in a few hours.."

Peyton rolled her eyes, pretending to even care for what this jerk was talking about.

"So I'm like .. well there's plenty of Chris Keller to go around .. why not all 3 of us go over to the hot tub." Chris sighed and had a smile on his face. "That was a great night."

"Yeah.. I bet." Peyton muttered. She was having the most miserable time. She was so going to kill Brooke. Chris Keller was a complete jerk and worse, he referred himself to the third person. But she was going to make the most of the night… by ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.

-- Haley --

Pete smiled. "He seems like a really nice guy… I kinda wish you didn't have a boyfriend."

Haley gave him a nervous look.

"Don't worry, it's all good.. you're a cool girl Haley .. I'm glad you found a good guy."

Haley smiled. Pete was certainly not the guy she expected and they carried a good conversation but then Haley wasn't planning on talking about Nathan but she blurted it out. She was glad that he didn't freak at the mention of her with another guy. It was good to just talk to somebody about her and Nathan with out being judged.

-- Peyton --

"And then I told the judge that.. whoa.. it wasn't mine." Chris continued to talk.

Peyton finished her delicious 8 ounce filet mignon that cost about $30.00. Looking at her watch, she knew it was time.

"That's a really great story, Chris."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the company of Chris Keller, Paige."

Peyton had to bite down on her tongue. "I have to run to the ladies room."

"Is this code for, meet me in the back?" He smirked.

"NO!.. I'll be a quick second." Peyton got up and started heading towards the bathroom and immediately out the back exit. _Finally, freedom._ She took off.

-- Haley --

"Yeah.. so Nathan's been really great.. I thought he'd be like this big jealous type after I told him about this but he was pretty cool about the whole thing."

Pete just looked at her and she immediately felt embarrassed, she talked way too much about Nathan.

"I'm sorry.. I tend to babble."

"No, it's okay.. but I'm just wondering .. you say Nathan plays basketball."

"Yeah."

"So he must be tall."

"Yeah I guess.. definitely taller than me.

"Black hair.. blue eyes?"

"Yeah.. how do you know?"

"Cuz for the last 45 minutes theres this guy back there that's been giving me the look of death."

Haley turned around and saw Nathan quickly putting a menu to cover his face.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry."

The waitress came by and handed them back their change.

"Haley look.. it's okay. I had fun tonight."

"Me, too."

"And if you want to check us out.. here's a listing of our future gigs." Pete pulled out a flyer and handed it over to him. He stood up and she did the same and their cheeks touched as they said bye to each other.

"Bye Haley."

"Bye Pete." And he took off.

Haley sat back down and Nathan immediately sat down.

"I can't believe you kissed another guy!"

-- Peyton --

Jake opened the door and was surprised to see Peyton back from her date so soon.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he stepped away from the door and she entered.

"I'm sorry." They both muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so mad earlier .. I should've respected your decision to take things slow and when you're ready, I'll be ready too."

Peyton smiled, she really was lucky to find Jake. "You're great you know that." She gave him a hug. "The truth is .. I'm just afraid .. I sort of have issues of letting people in.. I mean after my mom died, my dad has to travel so much for work and I'm afraid that once the world knows how happy I am, then it'll take you away from me… I'm sorry I'm such a head case."

"You're my head case." He gave her a sweet kiss. "You don't have to explain anything .. I get it and like I said, when ever you're ready."

Peyton smiled and kissed him back.

-- Haley --

"Nathan.. it was a goodbye peck.. our lips didn't even touch!"

"Right! And I saw you laughing this whole time and he just gave you his number."

"God Nathan! How long have you been here?"

"Umm.."

"Dammit Nathan.. this whole time I was talking about how a kind trusting boyfriend you are.. and then here you are spying on me this whole time."

"Wait .. you were talking about me?"

"I kinda spent half the night talking about you!! I wish I could take back all the nice things I said."

"Oh… well what did you say?" Nathan's mood now changing.

"Ergh.. dammit Nathan I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"Cuz you don't trust me."

"I trust you.. I don't trust him!"

"You're unbelievable you know that!" She got up and headed out of the restaurant.

Nathan followed her out.

"Leave me alone."

"Haley.. please."

"You shouldn't be with me.. what if Lucas.." And just like that, he pulled her into a dark alley out of the site of the main street.

"You're ashamed to be seen with me.. is that it!?" He asked.

"What? No."

"Yes you are.. or else you would've told Lucas about us by now.. look I know what an ass I was .. and this whole time I've been trying to be that kind of guy that you deserve but I can't help it if I get jealous."

"Nathan…" She said more softly.

"And especially if you go out with another guy .. I'm afraid." He said the last part in a low voice.

"Afraid of what?" She walked up closer to him and caressed his cheek.

"That, you'll meet a guy that you'd actually be happy to be seen around with… I just love you so much .. it's scares me to think that you'll love someone else."

"Nathan.." She wrapped her arms around him, suddenly not mad at him anymore. "I love you okay.. do you hear me? I love you more each day I'm with you.. sometimes I wonder why you would want to be seen with me?"

"With you?" He looked confused.

"You're Nathan Scott.. I mean at school.. you're sort of a big deal .. hot shot basketball player .. and I'm just .. well.. tutorgirl. .why would you want to be seen with me?"

He looked down and smiled. "I can't believe that your so blind .. you can't see what a beautiful and great person you are.. actually I don't mind this whole sneaking around .. cuz like you said I'm sort of a big deal (he smirked) and if you're with me then you're going to be a big deal and then before I know it, I'd be fighting off all these guys who want to take you away from me."

"I just fed your ego didn't I?"

He nodded simply and bent down to kiss her.

"I'm not ashamed of you.. I'm not.. but you're right .. once people find out we're seeing each other .. I mean I'm not used to that attention."

"You care about how people you don't know see you?"

Haley laughed. "Of course I don't care.. stop twisting my words.. (she laughed) .. no there's only one person who's opinion I care about and its Lucas' and like I said.. I just need some time with him.. he's my best friend and your brother and when he finds out that I've been keeping this from him.. he's going to be mad and probably kill you and then me." She tried to joke.

Nathan smiled. "You're a good friend you know that.. and if Lucas doesn't realize it, I'll gladly beat him up for you." She gave him a light jab. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged as he leaned down to kiss her.

They took off right after and headed for Nathan's house, where Haley spent the night. He was surprised when she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of his boxers and a Ravens t-shirt of his. She looked completely sexy and it took all his strength not to rip those clothes off of her. She snuggled up under the sheets and buried her face against his bare chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

--

Brooke and Lucas were hanging out at Tric, but Lucas had to step away for a moment to help his mom in the back. Brooke hung around and saw Pete and Chris. She looked at her watch and realized it was still early. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how was the date?"

"Awful! Your bitch of a friend left me with the bill! Chris Keller does not get played!" Chris said before storming off.

"Weird." Brooke commented.

"Don't worry about it Brooke." Pete said. "Chris is a great musician, not the best guy."

"Well, I hope Haley had a better time with you."

"Oh, she was great.. but too bad about her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Pete, talk to me!"

"…"

"PETE!" Brooke glared.

"She has a guy, she's just not ready for her friends to know, don't ask me why she wouldn't say. She went out with me cuz she didn't want to make people suspicious."

"And who's this guy?" Brooke crossed her arms. _Who is this guy? Nathan? No._

"…"

"Peeeeteee!!" Brooke was really curious.

"Some guy named Nathan." _No it can't be Nathan Scott, especially after that whole sex tape and what Lucas told me about her being heartbroken about it, there's plenty of guys named Nathan. _Brooke tried to reason with herself.

"Tall guy, black hair, blue eyes." He added.

_Well I know at least two other Nathan's that fit that description. _

"And he plays basketball your school.. you probably know him."

_Crap._

"Unfortunately, I do… hey Pete thanks."

"Please don't tell Haley, I told you, she seems like a really nice girl."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." Brooke went back over to her table and sighed. Lucas was now walking over to her. _How am I going to explain this? _Brooke tried to put a smile on her face.

To Be Continued . . .

So that was the "date." Hoped you enjoyed it. I actually had no clue how this chapter was going to turn out and I was sort of spinning my wheels about it for the past few days especially since I was writing the "date" scene for my other story "Thicker than Blood." I just started typing and I'm happy with how it ended up. I realized that I only mentioned Jeyton but never really showed them. So let me know what you think? PLEASE REVIEW !!!


	21. Chapter 20

**Games Lies and Love**

Chapter 20 

**So this chapter is a pretty big deal. It's going to start off with key flashbacks from certain chapters, just so you guys can refresh your minds a little. You don't really need to read them and you can just scroll a little down to read the start of the chapter. Once again, thank you for your reviews and comments, please keep them coming !**

_I was never fond of sports. Why boys were so fascinated with a ball going through a hoop was beyond me, but I went to the basketball games for my best friend Lucas. I knew it was important to him to for me to be there and support him. Lucas hasn't always had the best of times, mostly due to a certain absentee father, who by the way has his own family. He was having a hard time adjusting to the team, especially since he was given a lot of flack, mostly from one person, who particularly doesn't like Lucas and who Lucas isn't fond of either. _

–Prelude

_Nathan Scott had 2 major problems right now. One was his failing grades and the second being Lucas… Tim mentioned to him one day about a certain girl who always hung out with Lucas and who happened to work at the tutor center, Nathan knew how to kill one birds with one stone._

"_Look tell you what." Nathan added. "As a sign of good will, I promise to back off _Lucas."

_Haley thought for a moment, and knew she should refuse but she didn't want to quit being a tutor and she knew how hard a time Lucas was having._

"_Fine." Haley said. "I'll tutor you, you AND the team back off Lucas."_

– Chapter 1

"_Nathan Scott, a mistake on the court?" She said sarcastically._

"_It has been known to happen." Nathan said with a mix of sarcasm and underlying frustration he felt for his dad, which Haley picked up on._

"_I'm sorry you get such a hard time from your dad." Haley said genuinely. The comment had taken him off guard and even broke out a small smile. Never was he so frank and honest about his dad and never did one ever truly got him._

- Chapter 3

"_Oh .. I don't know.. I'm working tomorrow and what if someone sees us."_

_Nathan was getting worried. He had to do something, he had to see her outside tutoring._

"_Then I'll make sure we go somewhere, where no one will see us." He said with that smirk of his._

_She thought about it, and she should've instantly declined, knowing full well the kind of damage that could do, but instead she muttered._

"_Sure."_

_Nathan was over the moon, he didn't want to jinx it by saying it out loud but he was finally going to have his date with Haley James._

Chapter 5

"_Well, I can't say much.. cuz frankly Nathan hasn't said much about it either but lets just say he's working on a way to finally get Lucas off the team."_

"_What? That sucks, Lucas is actually kind of good."_

"_Yeah, but oh well .. for all you know he won't quit the team."_

"_He's not going to throw him out in the middle of another field is he?"_

"_No, nothing like that. It involves a girl.. that's all I can say."_

"_Who?"_

"_Look I already said too much as it is .. she's not important but maybe you'll recognize her when she comes into school with a limp, if you know what I mean." Tim said perversely._

Chapter 6

_Lucas' fist came crashing into Nathan's jaw causing him to fall to the ground._

"_What the fuck!" Nathan said picking himself up._

"_That was for Haley!" Lucas screamed_

"_And this was for making her cry." He said landing another punch to Nathan's face._

_Nathan wiped the blood coming from his lips._

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" Nathan shot back, his anger now boiling too._

"_Using Haley to try to get to me, that's what I'm fucking about!" And he landed another punch to Nathan. "And that one was for me."_

-Chapter 8

"_Oh hey… thanks for back there.. but you didn't have to do that.." The words stung. Of course she didn't need him. She didn't need anything from him._

"_Oh.. sorry.. I just thought.. you know what forget it.. I'm sorry.. sorry for everything." Nathan stated and he walked away. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes and it messed with her head. Feelings that she longed buried and thought were gone were now rising to the surface. She stood there and crossed her arms, unsure of everything now._

Chapter 9

"_Worse.. I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball and I was the pitcher and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a homerun. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, Smart move or Good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the ass as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking into pitch, sat me on the bench, never mentioned it again."_

"_That sucks."_

"_Yeah… so just think about that the next time you're feeling sorry for yourself… be glad he didn't raise you."_

_Did he just acknowledge that they were related? Lucas pondered._

"_Look.. I'm sorry about that whole thing with Haley.. I'm just protective over her."_

"_Whatever.. it's not like I didn't deserve it .. she's lucky to have you watching out for her."_

_[…_

_Nathan turned around and looked through the open window._

"_The tattoo .. it's not fake."_

"_What?" Nathan asked confused._

"_You really don't have a clue do you." Lucas said laughing to himself. "Goodnight Nathan." He said as he drove off._

Chapter 11

"_You'll be fine."_

"_Easy for you to say .. you always play for a crowd.. I on the other hand, am not built for these kind of things… look Nathan I don't have time for this, I need to go find the nearest exit." She said walking past him. He grabbed her arm and immediately she felt sparks racing through her body._

"_You're going to be fine." He stated, now looking deeply in her eyes. She looked up and couldn't turn away from his intense gaze._

"_How do you know?" She asked softly._

_He let go of her arm. "You know, everyone assumes I'm just your dumb jock who just barely passes and coasts through life and after a while I started to believe it too.. that I couldn't be anymore than that.. that is until I met you.. you believed in me, that I could do better in school and I did.. I surprised my teachers and even myself .. I guess I just needed someone to not to put me down like my dad ..to have someone encourage me .. to believes in me .. so I'm here to tell you Miss Haley James, that I believe in you… you can do this." He said with a genuine smile._

Chapter 12

_She shrugged. "Well, in 7th grade Damien and I worked on a project together and back then he was very.. charming .. but it turned out that he played me the whole time, used me to do the project all by myself and he took the credit .. needless to say I was devastated, I guess I sort of developed trust issues after that especially to dark haired, blue eyed basketball players."_

"_If I couldn't be anymore obvious, then this boy is totally clueless." Haley told himself, but it looked like he was finally catching on._

"_Oh…" was all Nathan managed to mutter._

"_So like I was saying before .. this is not the way the Nathan Scott I know plays."_

"_I don't know if I had if he has it in him." He replied back._

"_Someone once told me that they just needed someone to believe in them."_

"_That person must be wise." Nathan stepped closer._

"_Maybe," She smirked, not giving him the satisfaction of a compliment, "..but I believed in you when I tutored you and I believe in you now.. you can do this Nathan.. so go out there and kick Damien West's scrawny little ass." She said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It happened so fast that he almost didn't register it. He swore he would never wash his cheek again._

- Chapter 13

"_I'm not going to the party."_

"_What!? You have to go!"_

"_I mean, I'm going but I'm not staying long."_

"_How come?"_

"_Cuz Nathan is taking me on a date." She said softly and couldn't hide the smile on her face._

"_Ahhh!" Brook instantly screamed and Haley couldn't help but join her. The two girls embracing once again._

Chapter 14

_Peyton immediately turned to Nathan and slapped him across the face. "Carrie!! You ass!" She recognized her anywhere. She was a cheerleader at Pontiac High School who always flirted with Nathan during the games. She stormed off before Nathan could say anything, all eyes were on him and looked to the other side of the room and saw Haley there, completely mortified and on the brink of tears. Their eyes locked and she immediately took off for the door._

_Nathan immediately ran out after her but as soon as he left the house, Lucas rushed over and grabbed his arm and immediately punched him in the jaw, sending Nathan to the ground._

"_Didn't you hear anything I just told you.. you're a dead man!" Lucas punched him again._

Chapter 15

_She nodded, realizing that she couldn't hide it anymore. "How am I suppose to compete with all those girls?" She said in a low voice._

_Now Nathan was furious. "Compete?! God Haley, it kills me to see how blind you are.. you can't even see how great you are.. you're so beautiful Haley.. inside and out .. you're the smartest, sweetest, most caring person I know.. you make me believe that the world isn't as screwed up as I think it is.. and just even thinking about you makes my heart beat faster.." He took her hand and put up against his chest, where she felt his heart pumping a mile a minute. Her body was trembling, but it wasn't from the cool rain. She tried to get her bearings and pull away from him._

"_I know I'm a jerk and that I don't deserve to be with someone like you.. I tried to walk away and let you be.. but I can't .."_

"_Why? Why should I believe you?" Haley's resolve was waning._

"_Cuz I love you!"_

Chapter 16

_Lucas went back downstairs and had a grin forming on his face. He wasn't mad at Haley. He was still sore at Nathan, but he knew in time that he could get over it. Peyton was right, it happened a long time ago and it had nothing to do with Haley. He just couldn't believe that she would hide something like this from him. He could read her like a book and she probably doesn't want him to worry. If she likes Nathan, she should just say it. I guess I can be a little overprotective, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun. Lucas smirked as he joined Haley's parents for breakfast._

_Haley closed the door behind her and let the air out of her lungs. Nathan came out from the closet, looking a little annoyed._

"_Are you ashamed to be with me?"_

Chapter 17

"_So my lovely ladies, how much do you love me?" Brooke asked._

"_Is this a trick question?" Haley replied._

"_A comedian.. that's great, Pete will love it." Brooke responded._

"_Who's Pete?" Haley asked._

"_Your date tomorrow night." She simply replied._

"_What!?" Haley had a mortified look on her face. Peyton couldn't hold back her laughter._

"_I wouldn't laugh P. Sawyer.. Chris is your date." Brooke simply responded._

Chapter 18

_Peyton smiled, she really was lucky to find Jake. "You're great you know that." She gave him a hug. "The truth is .. I'm just afraid .. I sort of have issues of letting people in.. I mean after my mom died, my dad has to travel so much for work and I'm afraid that once the world knows how happy I am, then it'll take you away from me… I'm sorry I'm such a head case."_

"_You're my head case." He gave her a sweet kiss. "You don't have to explain anything .. I get it and like I said, when ever you're ready."_

_Peyton smiled and kissed him back._

[…

"_You care about how people you don't know see you?" Nathan asked._

_Haley laughed. "Of course I don't care.. stop twisting my words.. (she laughed) .. no there's only one person who's opinion I care about and its Lucas' and like I said.. I just need some time with him.. he's my best friend and your brother and when he finds out that I've been keeping this from him.. he's going to be mad and probably kill you and then me." She tried to joke._

_Nathan smiled. "You're a good friend you know that.. and if Lucas doesn't realize it, I'll gladly beat him up for you." She gave him a light jab. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Maybe." He shrugged as he leaned down to kiss her._

Chapter 19

With out further ado 

**-- Start Chapter 20 --**

"Please Peyton!" Brooke pleaded.

"For the last time, no! Why don't you bother Haley?" Peyton didn't want to deal with Brooke anymore. She didn't want to pass her over to Haley but desperate times called for desperate measures.

It was a couple of days after the whole incident with Chris Keller. Peyton made her fury known to Brooke that she would never go out on a blind date picked by her again. But Brooke being Brooke insisted that she'll try to find someone else for her. Haley told Brooke that she had a good time with Pete but only saw him as a friend. Haley was pleasantly surprised when Brooke took the news pretty well and didn't force the topic.

"Well Haley's not here!" Brooke shot back. In truth, Brooke has been avoiding Haley. Ever since the revelation that she and Nathan were secretly going out, she didn't have it in her to face her about it, plus there was Lucas to consider.

"No there she is!" Peyton pointed out.

_Crap!_ "Hey guys what's up?" Haley came up to her friends.

"Just trying to convince P. Sawyer here to go out with one of the other members of Hilton Fallout .. hey things didn't work out between you and Pete .. maybe Peyton.."

"No!" Peyton stated. "Actually, I have plans tonight."

"Really? With who?"

"Umm…" Peyton was trying to think of something.

"With me." Haley butted in.

"You guys are going out with out me!!"

"We didn't want to bother you .. plus aren't you going out with Luke?"

"Yeah.. but we're only going to watch a movie at his place and that's besides the point.. what're you girls doing anyway?"

"We have dates." Haley came out saying.

Peyton nearly choked. "Haley!" Peyton glared.

"Dates? Really?" Brooke gave Haley a questioning look. "Does Lucas know about this?"

"NO!" Haley quickly added. "And you can't tell him .. you know how umm.. how he can be."

"Fine I get it, when it comes to Lucas .. don't worry my lips are sealed… but who are these guys anyway?"

"Can't say." Haley stated. "I know you.. you're going to get really excited and then Lucas will pry it out of you.."

"Say no more.. I understand." Brooke stated. At first Brooke felt a little hurt that Haley didn't tell her about Nathan but she understood her reservations with Nathan. And she was right, she would probably tell Lucas and then those two would end up fighting again and that's the last thing anyone wants. Although Brook was pretty surprised she was able to keep this secret up for this long. But now her attention was back to Peyton.

"Now I understand why Haley won't tell me who her date is.. what's your excuse Sawyer?!" Brooke glared at Peyton.

"Like Haley said.. you know how Lucas will react."

"Lucas please.." Brooke scoffed, "spill it."

"Oh speaking of Lucas.. there he is!" Peyton quickly added and grabbed Haley.

"Remember.. not a word to Lucas!" Haley glared at Brooke.

"Ok, ok.. but you two owe me!" Brooke whispered as Lucas came up to them.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Luke." The girls said back.

"We have to go .. see you!" Peyton and Haley took off.

Lucas looked at them curiously. "What's up with them?"

"Well you know how jumpy a person can be when they haven't had any in a while?" Brooke shrugged and Lucas laughed.

--

"This was a great idea Haley." Peyton said.

"Yeah totally." Jake said and he and Nathan pumped fist.

"Thanks guys." Haley said. "I do feel bad for Brooke, I hate keeping her in the dark."

Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were on a double date eating at an Italian/Pizza place just outside Tree Hill in Newport. They didn't want to be risked seen by other people in their school and the information leaked back to their friends.

Jake and Nathan both nodded in agreement.

"We'll tell her.. first thing tomorrow." Peyton said. "You in Haley?"

"Haha.. no.. I still have to get through Lucas before I get through the Brookie monster."

"You have to tell him already Haley." Peyton said.

"Yeah.. I agree." Nathan added. Haley shot him a look.

"Hey do you blame me? I'm finally glad that I'm out and can show my girl around." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her in close to her and she leaned in and gave him a quick peck.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Jake said.

"Who says cute?" Peyton chimed in.

"Why you jealous?" Jake shot back.

"Hey Nate, if you and Haley decide to end things, give me a call." The group was silent for a moment before busting out in laughter.

"I can't believe I'm on a double date with my girlfriends ex-boyfriend who's dating his estranged half-brother's best friend." Jake said and everybody laughed once more.

"But we do need to tell said half brother said best friend." Nathan said turning over to Haley. He'd been patient with her, but at this point it was getting ridiculous. Haley nodded her head. "You're right.. I'll tell him tomorrow.. thank you for putting up with me.. I love you." She said softly.

"No, I love you." Nathan leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay.. now that's cute." Peyton remarked.

--

"Are you okay Brooke? You seem a little off."

"I'm okay."

"Broookee.." Lucas said.

"I was thinking of going out instead of a movie?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so.. you want to go down to the docks?"

"No!" She said quickly. Haley and Peyton were probably there. "Oh, there's this great seafood place in Newport.. you know next to that Italian restaurant."

"I can go for some fish.. why not?" Lucas smiled and the two got up and made their way to Newport.

--

The four friends got out of the restaurant and were strolling down the main street in Newport.

"Holy crap!" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" Jake asked.

"There's Lucas and Brooke!"

"Crap!" Haley muttered. "Quick what're we going to do!?" Haley was panicking.

"I don't know! Wait I got it." Peyton said also in panic mode.

She pulled Jake and Haley aside and rushed them inside the bookstore they were in front of. She went up to Nathan and linked her arm with him. "What're you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Just go with it!"

"Is that Peyton?" Luke asked.

"Yeah.. and she's with .." Brooke said but got cut off by Lucas.

"Nathan?" _What the hell is going on?!_

"Oh hey Luke.. Brooke." Peyton tried to act nonchalantly.

"This is your date?!" Brooke was in shock.

"You're back together!?" Lucas was about to yell. How could he do that to Haley! He knew Nathan would break her heart.

Just then, Haley and Jake came out of the bookstore, their arms also linked together.

"Hey guys." Haley tried to say with a smile. "You know Jake."

"Jake?" Lucas muttered. "What the hell is going on?!"

"So Peyton's back with Nathan.. and now you're dating Jake?" Brooke said trying to grasp the situation.

"I thought you were with Nathan!" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time and at that moment everyone's eyes blew wide open. Lucas and Brooke immediately faced each other.

"You know about Nathan and Haley?" They both said at the same time.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I found out from Pete!"

Haley gasped, he was supposed to keep that a secret!

"I saw his clothes in her room!" Lucas added.

Brooke now turned to Haley with a huge grin. "So is as good as Peyton says he is." She winked over to Haley.

"Brooke!" Nathan, Haley and Peyton all said at the same time. And Jake looked around confused as ever.

"So wait.. you two know about Nathan and I!" Haley came out saying.

"Yes!" They both said.

"I can't believe you kept it from me." Lucas said facing Haley.

"I can't believe you knew all this time and didn't tell me!" Haley glared back.

"I was giving my best friend the benefit of the doubt and telling me who she's seeing!"

"Well if someone didn't barge into my room .. all in Nathan-Hater mode I might've been inclined to tell you!"

"Well if someone wasn't going around taping themselves…"

"WAIT!" Brooke butted in. "We're forgetting one thing here.. what the hell is Jake doing here?" Now all eyes were on Jake and Peyton.

Peyton laughed hesitantly. "Brooke .. Luke.. meet my new boyfriend Jake."

Jake gave a quick wave. Then Peyton grabbed his arm and they started to walk in the opposite direction. "We see that you guys have some things to discuss.. talk to you later!" Peyton waved bye.

"What're we doing?" Jake whispered.

"Getting out of the line of fire.. now move mister!" Peyton whispered back

"God this night is getting stranger.. it's like some sort of love triangle.. square .. plus one whatever.." Brooke said as she watched Peyton and Jake leave.

"Wait so you knew about Nathan and Haley and didn't tell me?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"No, you knew about Nathan and Haley and still asked me to set her up on a date!"

Now Haley and Nathan glared at Lucas.

"What?! I was trying to get her to tell me about Nathan."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Haley asked.

"Why didn't you?" Lucas sighed in frustration.

She grabbed Lucas arm and stepped away from the other two.

"God some night… so Peyton and Jake.. who knew.." Brooke commented to Nathan.

"You're telling me.. my head hurts." Nathan shot back.

--

"Luke talk to me."

"You lied to me."

"So did you."

"I was just trying to let you tell me .. why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz I was afraid of how you'd react.. I didn't want you and Nathan to fight again."

"I don't trust him.. you have his tattoo on your ass and now you're sleeping with him!"

"I'm not sleeping with him.. I mean yeah we slept together.. but we haven't had sex or anything.. yet."

"Yet?"

"Luke.. that's neither here nor there… so are you okay with me and Nathan?"

"Look Hales.. you're a big girl .. I can't tell you who you can see but if you want to see Nathan go ahead.. it's cool but I don't trust him.. it's as simple as that."

"I understand Luke.. but I love him and he loves me."

"Look.. even if you do love him he doesn't love you.. he'll just hurt you."

"He does Luke. He won't hurt me." Haley said frustrated.

"Look Hales.. I don't want to fight anymore.. I'm sorry for what I did but Nathan may not be as big of an ass as I thought he was, but just I just don't think he's good enough for you.. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth."

Haley nodded. She couldn't force Lucas to like Nathan. After what Nathan put him through, she was surprised that he wasn't more freaked out about their relationship. She had to respect his decision just like he respected hers. "I'm sorry too." She sighed and the two leaned in for an awkward hug.

"I'll see you later .. k .. . Brooke!" Lucas called out and the two of them started to walk away.

"Are you mad at me from keeping this from you?" Brooke asked. Lucas smiled.

"I'm proud that you were able to keep it a secret for as long as you did." Lucas teased. She playfully slapped him. "But do you forgive me."

"Depends on what you're going to do to make up for it." Brooke winked.

--

Nathan overheard the whole thing and hated to see how Haley was so torn up about this. After Brooke and Lucas left, he went up to Haley.

"Are you okay?" He said wrapping her arms around her. "You're not going to leave me now?" He half joked.

"No never." She muttered.

Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good… how about we go home?" Haley nodded and the two took off.

--

Nathan woke up early. Haley was still asleep wrapped around his arms. They didn't talk much on their way home last night but he knew she was upset and even cried a little. He realized that Lucas was really a big part in her life. He was always jealous of that fact, that Haley's heart didn't completely belong to him. But he had to shake these feelings off, yes she loves Lucas but they're only friends, strictly friends. He was the one she loved, he was the one who held her heart. He hated to see her so upset and he would do anything to make her feel better. Pushing away his own fears and doubts in his mind, he knew what he had to do.

He slowly got out of Haley's bed and put his jeans and shirt back on. He left Haley a quick note by the dresser and quietly made his way out of her house. Nathan went straight to Luke's house and knocked at his door but he wasn't there. The door was unlocked to his bedroom and he saw that Lucas wasn't there. He figured he was at Brooke's so he went to drive to her house, but along the way he passed by the River court and saw him there shooting around.

The ball rolled off the court and Lucas was surprised to see Nathan pick it up and toss it back to him.

"What're you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I came to tell you that.. you're right."

Lucas looked at him curiously.

"You're right man .. I don't deserve Haley ..she's so much better than me.. than anyone I know. .. but you're wrong too .. because I do love her.. I love her with all my heart .. she's beautiful, kind, smart and the only one I think that gets me .. I think about her all the time, I miss her like crazy when she's not around and when I'm with her.. I can't get enough of her."

". . . ."

Nathan ran his hand through his dark hair. "You know .. ever since I found out that I had a brother… about you .. I was jealous.. still am actually.."

"Jealous?"

"You didn't grow up with Dan breathing down your throat and you had a mom that was always around .. and most of all you had Haley .. I'd like to think I'm the only guy in her life .. but I'm wrong .. you've been there a lot longer than I have.."

"You're jealous of me? Funny since I was the one jealous.."

"What?"

"You grew up with a father.. you didn't have to worry about money and now you have Haley, you know I'd like to think I'm the only guy in her life.."

Both brothers smiled and shook their heads.

"You do know we're idiots." Lucas stated in the realization that the two had more in common that they thought.

"I guess we really are brothers." Nathan laughed hesitantly and Lucas reached out his hand and they pumped fists. They stood there in silence for a moment, taking everything in. They were wrong about each other, they first saw it that night they were stranded off the road but now they truly believed it.

"So you wanna play little brother?" Lucas asked as he shot a basket.

"Game on."

--

Almost as soon as Nathan left Haley woke up. She felt something missing and soon realized that Nathan was no longer there. She saw the note left by him and she immediately got up. He was going to see Lucas and lord knows that it could only end up with one of them going to the hospital. She went to Lucas' house but didn't find him, then she went to the river court and was surprised to see the two of them playing and taunting each other on the court. But it wasn't mean spirited or anything, it looked like they were having fun. She smiled as she watched from the distance as the two moved gracefully through the court.

After a couple of minutes of watching she finally moved closer. Nathan just made a shot and both brothers turned to the person who was now clapping at them.

"Nice shot." She said. "So what're you guys up to?"

"Just playing." Lucas said.

"Who's winning?" She asked.

"I don't know.. we weren't really keeping score." There was silence for a moment.

"Whatever man, I was winning." Lucas shot back.

"As if .. you know I was." Both brothers began to argue and Haley couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"You know .. you might want to keep your voices down.. people might think you're like friends or something." She teased.

"Worst … brothers." Lucas smiled and Haley couldn't believe what she just heard.

Lucas picked up the ball. "Look Hales.. I'm sorry if I upset you .. I was wrong Nathan does love you.. but I'm still right .. he's not good enough for you..only me." He smirked and she playfully rolled her eyes before the two hugged.

"Thank you Lucas." She whispered. They pulled apart. "I have to go .. take care Haley."

"Bye Lucas."

"And you.." Looking at Nathan.. "You take care of Haley." Lucas smiled and started to walk away.

"Always." Nathan smiled back.

Haley walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. "You and Lucas getting along .. now I know I must still be dreaming." She joked. "What happened?"

"Let's just say.. we worked through some of our issues.." Haley nodded, she was curious as to what happened but didn't question it. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Thank you.." She said softly. "You make me so happy."

"You make me so happy .. if it wasn't for you.. I would've never ended up here.."

"What? The river court?"

Nathan smiled. "No.. here right now with you.. you know after everything that's happened in the past couple of months.. all the stupid games … lies .. I found love .. and I found it with you.. you're it for me Haley James. . you're my family now.. and you even threw in a brother."

Haley smiled and she didn't think her heart could melt anymore. "He was always your brother."

"Biologically.. but you brought us together .. he brought me to you.. I can't help but feel that everything is going to be okay."

"I've always felt that with you.. as long as we're together .. that's all that matters. . I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you Haley James." Nathan proclaimed as the two shared an intimate kiss.

The END !

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. This chapter was pretty long and I tried to correct most mistakes. I'll share my thoughts and opinions in the Epilogue, but please feel free to leave yours. I hoped you enjoyed the story and please please review!!!!


	22. Epilogue

Games, Lies, and Love

Epilogue

Sorry it took so long, I was too wrapped up in my other stories. Please review!!

Xxx

"How are you holding up Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I'm actually okay.. I guess I'm just a little disappointed that my family didn't come."

"Your parents are here though?" Peyton chimed in.

"Yeah.. but I would've liked to have my brothers and sisters here as well… this certainly isn't how I expected to celebrate my 18th birthday." Haley stated as she turned back to the mirror and continued getting ready.

"I don't understand it .. your parents are fine with it… I don't get your siblings" Peyton said.

"Yeah.. you met my parents.. they can be a little eccentric.. when I told them .. they were actually laughing.." Haley said.

"As opposed to wanting to kill you and Nathan like how Nathan's parents took it." Brooke joked.

Xxx

"Is it on straight?" Nathan asked Lucas, who was adjusting his bow tie.

"Yes, it's good." Lucas answered back.

"You sure?"

"Yes.. Jesus Nate.. relax."

"How can I relax when there aren't any mirrors in here.. … do you have the rings?"

"Yes.. I have them right here." Lucas patted his chest where his inner pocket was located. "Oh .. wait.."

"Dammit Luke! I knew I should've asked Uncle Cooper to be my best man!"

"Did I just hear my name?" Cooper asked coming inside the room.

"Yes.. you can hold me back while I kill Lucas for loosing the rings!"

"I was just kidding Nate! I have it right here." Lucas said pulling it out. "Daym Nate.. I actually miss the days when you hated me." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry.. I can always call Tim outside and get the van ready.. I saw a nice ditch on the way here." Nathan glared.

Lucas laughed. "Look at you.. you're a mess I don't know how you got Haley to agree to marry you."

Nathan stopped and paused at the memory. "Actually .. it was the other way around."

XxFlashbackxx

Haley quietly tip toed her way inside the Scott house. She looked at her clock and saw it was almost time. She made it to Nathan's room and could hear the shower running. She closed the door behind her and took out the lighter she brought with her. She heard the shower turn off and she waited anxiously for Nathan to come out. The bathroom door flung open and Haley was there with a cup cake in hand with a lone birthday candle lit.

"Happy Birthday!!" She came out saying but quickly diverted her eyes. She knew at midnight it was Nathan's birthday, she hadn't expected him to come out in his birthday suit as well.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned as he continued to dry his hair with the towel in his hand. Haley only grew furious, only her boyfriend could act so unashamed of being caught naked. Nathan laughed, she seemed so uncomfortable as she held out the cupcake.

"Aww Haley.. thanks.. you can look now." Nathan stated. Nathan moved closer to her and she opened her eyes but the towel Nathan had was only wrapped around his shoulder.

"Ahhh!! Nathan!!" Haley's anger grew as she turned away and Nathan just continued to laugh. He reached over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped it on.

"You're such an ass .. you're lucky it's your birthday." Haley stated.

Nathan said as he stepped closer and blew out the single candle. "Well it looks like my birthday wish came true… I have you." He said with a genuine smile and instantly wrapped her in a kiss.

He laid her down on his bed and continued to kiss her furiously. It was at this point that Nathan would have to calm himself down and pull away. Sex was a sensitive subject between them and Nathan in no way shape of form wanted to force Haley to do anything she wasn't ready for. He tried to pull away but Haley pulled him back in.

"Hales.." He said between kisses. "If you keep this up.. I won't be able to stop."

Haley kissed him back. "I don't want you to stop." She said breathlessly.

He was finally able to pull away and turned to face Haley. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped her chin. "Thank you Haley.. but we don't have to do this." He looked longingly into her eyes. He didn't think it would be possible to love someone so much.

"I'm going to marry you one day Haley James." He said simply, but with such meaning behind it that Haley's mind was going crazy. She was so full of emotion that she couldn't speak. She reached forward and leaned in and gave him a long warm kiss.

"God Nathan.. I can love you forever." She said as she climbed on top of him. Nathan ran his hand through her hair.

"So can I."

Haley stopped and looked straight into his eyes. In her heart, she already knew it was Nathan, that it would always be him.

"Then why not start forever now." She said and Nathan looked at her curiously.

"Haley.. are.. are you sure?"

"More than anything in my life." She leaned in and kissed him again but he still wasn't convinced.

"Waaiit, Hales…"

Haley groaned and rolled off of him. She gently grazed her hand through his chest. "I love you Nathan .. it's as simple as that… there has never been nor will there ever be another guy for me.. you're it." Her words clung to his heart and he turned to face her, now he was on top of her. He searched her face and her eyes for any doubts, any hesitations but he found none.

"Then Miss Haley James.. will you marry me?"

"YES!"

xx End Flashback xx

Nathan stopped and paused at the memory. "Actually .. it was the other way around."

"Yeah right." Lucas busted out laughing but Nathan shrugged it off. "Seriously Nathan.. relax.. I'm like 60 percent sure that Haley isn't going to back out." Lucas joked.

"I'm not worried about that." Nathan stated truthfully. "I just want this day to be perfect for her.. she deserves that." Nathan stated and Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

xxx

"Psst" Nathan whispered from behind the door and Haley opened it.

"What're you doing here?! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.." Haley stated and crossed her arms.

"Well it's a good thing we're already married Mrs. Scott." Nathan said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh Haley!!" Brooke called out from the next room.

"Crap.. it's Brooke.. go.. I'll see you out there soon." Haley said as she gave Nathan one last quick kiss.

Brooke opened the other door that led to the bridal suite.

"Come on Haley James, let's get you married." Brooke said.

Haley could almost laugh at the situation but gave Brooke a warm smile.

XxFlashbackxx

Nathan came over Haley's house. Her message sounded urgent and he wondered what was wrong. After telling their friends and their family about the engagement, things didn't go so well. Dan was livid, Deb showed no emotions and Haley's parents thought the whole thing was a joke. Among their friends, Brooke thought Haley was pregnant, Lucas was giving both of them the silent treatment and only Peyton was the one to think the whole thing was romantic.

Eventually though, everyone warmed up to the idea, seeing how serious and how in love they both were. Deb had even offered to front the reception, especially after the ribbing she got from her brother Cooper.

_"It wasn't that long ago, you married young." Cooper stated._

_"Well, at least I wasn't in high school." Deb shot back._

_"You just finished your first semester of college.. and their situation is totally different.. their in love."_

_"I thought I was in love.. look what happened to me and Dan."_

_"No you got knocked up and our parents forced you to marry.. Nathan and Haley love each other.. they haven't even had sex yet .. they're the real deal sis."_

_".. you've been saying how you want to make it up to Nathan for neglecting him all these years and leaving him alone with Dan.. here's your chance .. so what if this is a mistake, even though I think it isn't.. Dan never let him mistakes all his life and look how that turned out … you missed your chance to baby him Deb.. in the eyes of the law he's 18 and already an adult.. all you can do now is love him and support him ..." Cooper stated._

_Deb searched her soul and knew that Cooper was right. "How did my little brat of a brother become so mature? .. Thank you Coop."_

Nathan let himself inside the James household, where he found Haley on couch crying.

"Hey.. what's.. what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned.

"My stupid family!" Haley pouted. "None of them are coming!"

"What do you mean?"

"All my siblings declined.. they're not going to our wedding." This time Haley couldn't hold back a fresh set of tears. Nathan pulled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "How can I get married with out them there?"

Nathan looked at her. "So what?"

"So what? Dammit Nathan, didn't you hear what I was saying?"

"Yeah and I'm tired of everyone trying to bring us down.. I know you love your siblings Hales.. but you can't force them to do anything.. if they miss our wedding day then it's their problem.. not yours .. I know it isn't easy for you.. I didn't grow up with a big family.. I mean look at me and Lucas. . . for so much of my life I felt alone until I met you Haley.. you're my family now.. you're the only one I need in my life." He said sincerely, but Haley only continued to cry.

"Aww.. Hales.. I'm sorry.." Nathan felt guilty, he shouldn't have been so hard on her.

"No.. no .. it's not that.. you're right .. if they don't want to come ..there's nothing I can do.. and you're right .. you are my family now.. I love you so much Nathan.. with everything going on with planning this wedding I almost lost sight of it.. I don't need the church or the dress or the flowers.. I just need the you.. I'd marry you right now if I could." Haley said sincerely. She was still 17 with her 18th birthday, which also turned to be their wedding, soon approaching.

"I think we can do something about that." Lydia, Haley's mom, stated from the hallway with her dad, Jimmy right behind her. Both of them heard the whole conversation and knew 100 percent that their daughter was totally committed to Nathan and the same goes for Nathan with Haley. Later that afternoon, just before sunset on a cliff overlooking the beach, Mr. and Mrs. James officially gave their consent and that night Haley James ceased to exist and Mrs. Haley James-Scott came to be.

Xx End Flashback xX

"Come on Haley James, let's get you married." Brooke said.

"Thank you again for making the dress Brooke.. and to both you and Peyton for being my bridemaids." Haley said with a warm smile.

"Aww.. Hale's .. it was our pleasure .. I know you wanted your sisters to be your bridesmaids but hey Peyton and I aren't complaining but there's a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"You'll see .. come on let's go."

xxx

Nathan, Lucas and Cooper went out back to the garden took their places as the music started to play. Dan and Deb walked down the isle first, though not together. As much as Dan was against the wedding, Deb made it very clear that there was nothing he could do about it and if wanted any sort of contact with his son that he would be there and support Nathan. It wasn't easy but Deb managed to convince him and Dan couldn't be too upset because he found out that both he and Haley were planning to go to Duke together.

Behind the Scott's, Haley's mom Lydia walked down the isle and took her seat, then they were followed by Peyton and Brooke as the maid of honor. Then everyone stood up as Haley marched down the isle, with her father in tow. As they slowly made their way down the isle, Haley's mouth nearly dropped, as she saw, in the front, all of her siblings.

"Daddy.." She turned to her father.

"We always let you kids make your own choices but this time me and your mother made sure to lay it out to your siblings." Jimmy winked at his daughter and Haley gave a small chuckle. They walked further down the isle and Haley smiled at her siblings and they smiled back at her. Haley's eyes were already glistening and she looked at her mom who gave her a mischievous wink. Only Nathan, Haley and her parents knew the truth.

Xxx

"Was this the dream wedding you had in mind?" Nathan asked as he and Haley were on their way up to their honeymoon suite.

Haley shook her head. "I already had my dream wedding." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well.. how about your dream wedding night?" Nathan asked as he scooped Haley in his arms and flung open their suite, where flower petals were scattered across the bed and floor and candles surrounded the whole room.

"We never did get that? Didn't we?" Nathan looked at her seductively. Even though they were married before today's ceremony, they still haven't done _it_. Haley insisted that since they held out this long, they can hold out a little longer and make their 'wedding' night even more memorable.

"No we didn't." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him as Nathan gently laid her on the bed. She then grabbed his tuxedo jacket, "Now take this damn dress off!!"

"My pleasure" Nathan smirked as the two couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. They kissed furiously and passionately. "I need you.." Haley moaned and this time Nathan didn't dare ask for permission. She said it in her eyes, the way she touched him, the way she opened her legs up for him to take. Nathan could feel her wetness against him and it took all his strength not to ravage her right then and there, but being her first time, he knew had to be gentle.

Nathan laid on top of her and entered slowly. Haley closed her eyes as the onslaught of pain came through her. "Keep going." She urged and Nathan did just that. She was tight and Nathan nearly lost it, knowing that he and he alone would be the only one to experience this sort of pleasure that came with being with Haley, his Haley. The pain slowly passed through Haley and was replaced with something quite different. The way Nathan looked at her, the feeling of his body against hers and him inside her, the way he was so loving and so slow with her, she lost it right there and went over the edge. Waves of pleasure came through her and Nathan was even taken aback that she came so soon.

"Oh.. God .. Nathan… that was.. incredible.." Haley managed to mumble.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Nathan smirked and poured his heart, body and soul to her all night long.

Xxxxx

Hours later after both their bodies were spent, the two newly weds were still unable to go to sleep, wanting to bask in their happiness for as long as possible.

Nathan started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"I'm just thinking how our whole relationship started off as a lie .. and now look at our marriage.." Nathan joked.

Haley gave a quick laugh. "You think we should tell them that we were already married?" Haley asked.

"Of course we will.. I'm thinking next year when we have our first year anniversary.. I already know a couple of people who doubled your birthday gift and our wedding gift."

Haley laughed and gently smacked Nathan. Nathan instantly moved on top of her and kissed her once more. She felt him growing and was amazed. "Again?"

"Like I said.. you aint seen nothing yet." He smirked.

"God I love you Nathan Scott." Haley said breathlessly as she kissed him.

"I love you too Mrs. Haley James Scott."

The End

I couldn't end this story without a Naley love scene hehe. Thank you to everyone for their comments and words of support and praise. This was one of the first OTH stories I started and I could really see how I have grown as an author. I have so many ideas that I want to write down but unfortunately time is always an issue. I really enjoyed this epilogue and I don't think I will do a sequel to this story but I would consider writing a couple of chapters that take place between the last chapter and the epilogue, sort of what happened between the engagement and the wedding. I'll see how feedback goes. So I hoped you enjoyed and please review !!


End file.
